Jonas's little princess
by special agent Ali
Summary: Meet Francesca Nathalie Lucas, a five year old girl who happens to be Jonas's number one fan. This is her life when she was a kindergartner and the many times Jonas are heroes. Every chapter is a one-shot. They guys are what they look like in 04-05.
1. Frankie and the nightmare

_Hello, here's another idea that I had for a while but this one is a one-shot  
_

_So anyway, in this story, Frankie's full name is Francesca Nathalie Lucas and yes she is a little girl. _

_I love Frank the tank and sorry to turn him into a girl but girls are more fun to write with lol._

_Frankie is five in this story and this is her reaction to the boys first record deal. They made a CD and are discussing world tours and it takes a dream for her to realize what that means._

_**She wasn't afraid of anything she'd say. But she was afraid. She was afraid of losing her three heroes to their music.**_

"Night Mommy, Night Daddy" Francesca Lucas said as she kissed her parents and snuggled under her princess blanket.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face. 'My brothers are gonna be famous' she thought.

Her dream didn't make it sound that great. Nick, Joe and Kevin drifted from her suddenly.

"We can't play with you anymore Frankie were rock stars" they taunted.

Frankie screamed. She woke up and tears poured down her cheeks. She knew she'd never sleep till she knew the truth. The kindergartener climbed out of bed, took her teddy bear and ran out of her room and up a flight of stairs and over to a bed.

Even in his dreams he rocked. They were about to play another song when he heard something. In the front row a child whimpered. A little girl with long, brown curly hair was sobbing.

Nick Lucas opened his eyes to a small body hovering over him. She had on her Jonas pajamas with all three of her brothers faces on shirt and word Jonas all over her pants.

In her hands was a worn out teddy bear she called Frankie bear that she had been given at birth.

She wiped at her eyes and sniffled again and Nick sat up. He clapped his hands and light filled the room.

Joe groaned. "Dude, it's too early" he moaned and Frankie hiccupped.

"Please Joey? I had a bad dream" she asked and Joe was instantly alert.

If there was one person the boys couldn't refuse was their baby sister.

Frankie smiled and ran to Kevin's bed and pulled back the curtain on lowest bunk.

"Kevy wake up, I need all my brothers" she said and poked him.

Kevin stirred and when he opened his eyes and saw his sister's tears jumped out of bed and picked her up.

"Frankie what happened?" he asked and Frankie just whimpered as she grabbed his neck.

Kevin took her to Joe's bed and placed her on his lap and all three rubbed her back.

"Frankie? You okay sweetheart?" Nick asked her softly.

Frankie shook her head. "I….I had a bad dream" she stuttered. Nick awed and patted her knee.

"Well your safe Francesca, your big brothers are here" he assured her. "No monsters will get our baby sister" he added.

Frankie shook her head. "No monsters Nick, I got scared that I would lose you" she admitted.

The three boys glanced at each other confused.

Frankie looked up at them and sighed.

"In my dream, you all had no time for me, no one wanted to play tea party with me and I….I don't like that" she said and burst into fresh tears again.

The boys threw themselves on her and held her tight.

"We'd never let that happen" Joe vowed. Frankie shook her head.

"No Joey, you boys gonna be famous nows you got a cd" she argued.

Nick dropped in front of her. "Francesca you'll still be our baby sister, we'll always want you around we love you squirt" he said.

Frankie stopped crying and looked at him. "Really Nicky?" she asked and he nodded. She jumped off the bed into his arms.

"I love you too, all three of you, I'm sorry I got scarded" she apologized and all three smiled fondly at her.

"Never apologize for being scared Frankie, if you ever feel scared we want to know so we can make you better, we love seeing you smile kiddo" Joe said and Frankie nodded.

"Can I be in the band?" she asked and they nodded. "Why not, you can play the tambourine" Joe said and she grinned.

Frankie then looked at her brothers seriously. "Can I sleep up here tonight? I want to be with my big brothers" she asked and they nodded again.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Nick asked and Frankie pointed to his bed.

"Okay" Joe said. He lifted her and dove for Nick's bed followed by Kevin.

"Hey! Only two people can be in that bed" Nick said but was ignored by his brothers. He sighed and then shrugged and climbed into the bed.

It was squishing but the three brother squeezed in and Frankie laid over them and that's how their parents found them the next morning."We have the best children" Sandy gushed as she snapped a picture.

She wanted to leave them there but it was a school day so she knelt and picked up her daughter and she groaned.

"Come on Francesca school day" Sandy coaxed. Frankie nodded, shook her head awake and stood up only to jump back onto the bed tackling all three boys.

"Owe! Rude wakeup call" Joe groaned and all three tickled her for revenge till they had to move so they wouldn't be late.

Frankie slid down first followed by the three brothers and all sat for breakfast till Big guy showed up to take Frankie to school.

"Do I get my jellybeans?" she asked and he nodded. "It's all jelly beany good princess" he assured her.

"Yay! Bye guys and mommy and daddy, I love you" she said and ran out to the limo outside.

'I think I like my brothers being famous if I get candy and limo rides every day' she thought with a smile.


	2. Frankie and the timeout

_Hi all, so I decided to continue with Frankie's adventures since you all seemed to adore the nightmare. _

_I decided to do a different theme this time. When their parents aren't home can the boys discipline their sister when she acts up?_

_Oh and these are all still one-shots but they follow each other. Next comes the park and Frankie's next adventure._

_You also will notice a theme, about all of these 'adventures' Frankie will not enjoy but every chapter will be a big hug from her brothers though_

It was a gorgeous day outside, not a cloud in the sky and the weather was warm in the 80's.

It was not exactly summer yet but getting close but it didn't bother a young girl as she got dressed.

The little five year old girl put on a cute skirt with a butterfly on it and a once plain pink shirt she got personalized.

It now said 'I'm the bonus Jonas' in black lettering with silver glitter over it.

She then put her hair in a very messy ponytail, not bothering to brush it. She was much too excited to deal with it.

She grabbed on her shoes, putting them on the wrong feet before grabbing her teddy bear and running up a flight of stairs to the large room above.

"Hi boys…I'm ready…lets go to the park" she greeted three boys who were sitting around a bed that was put into the floor.

It belonged to the youngest boy, her older brother Nick Lucas.

He smiled up at her and stopped strumming the guitar he held. The other two stopped as well.

"Sure Frankie but…shouldn't we fix your hair?" he asked and she folded her arms.

"But Nicky that'll waste time" she groaned and he rolled his eyes. Joe looked at his watch on his arm and smirked.

"Francesca its only ten-thirty, he have all day and…I think you have your shoes on the wrong feet sweetie" he said.

Frankie looked down and shrugged. "I can't tell them apart yet" she said.

Joe laughed and stood up. The boys placed the guitars on Nicks bed and went to their baby sister.

Kevin went behind her and lifted her up so their brothers could switch the two pink princess shoes on her feet.

Kevin then took her to Joe's bed and undid the ponytail while Nick ran for a brush and detangle spray.

Kevin soaked her brown curls before gently brushing out all the knots. It still hurt a little and she winced when he pulled too hard a couple times.

"Ow" she'd whisper and Kevin apologized. After a few agonizing minutes of Kevin pulling he finally put the ponytail back up and she wiped her eyes.

"I don't like you no more Kevy, you stink" she said. She was only upset because her head still hurt but it still bothered the oldest brother.

Kevin looked at Joe and Nick and lifted his sister off. "Sorry kiddo, only tried to help" he whispered and left the room by sliding down the middle fire pole.

Joe and Nick both gave her a stern look. "Francesca you know he would never hurt you on purpose" Nick said and Frankie only folded her arms.

"I don't care Nicky, he still hurted me and I don't like him, he stinks" she said.

Nick sighed. He looked at Joe and Joe nodded. Joe bent to Frankie's level as she pouted.

"Frankie I am giving you one last warning, knock this attitude off young lady or Nick and I will have to punish you" Joe said sternly.

Frankie responded by looking up and blowing a raspberry in his face and laughing.

"Your stinky now too Joey, I don't like any of you" she said. She got off the bed and went to storm off but Nick grabbed her arm.

"All right then kiddo, your getting a time out, mom and dad are out so were in charge" he said.

Frankie squirmed and then kicked Nick's shin. Joe then grabbed her, lifted her in the air and went downstairs.

Frankie squirmed all the way and Joe ignored it. He took a chair from the kitchen and put it in the living room into a corner and placed her on it.

"Five minutes Frankie" Joe said in a very firm and strict voice. Frankie waited till he moved away and jumped down.

She was caught and Joe went to her level.

"This is not a joke young lady, you're not being a nice girl and so your going to sit in the corner alone for five minutes" he said in a firm and somewhat harsh tone.

Frankie burst into tears and Joe felt a pain in his chest but he sighed and lifted her back onto the chair.

She sat with tears pouring down her cheeks wanting to be held.

Joe wanted to hold her in his arms but he knew she had to learn not to be a brat so he left her alone.

He found Kevin on the couch with Nick and sat with a sigh.

"Discipline stinks, I hate making her cry" he groaned. Nick nodded and patted his knee.

"Stay strong bro, we need her to realize she has to respect us and not to act like a brat" he said and Joe nodded.

Kevin nodded too. "Can I release her in five minutes?" he asked and both brothers nodded.

"Sounds fair, you're the one she hurt first" Nick said and Joe agreed. The five minutes passed slow even as the boys switched channels on the television.

Finally Kevin stood and went to the corner where his little sister sat unhappily.

"Francesca"

Frankie turned in the chair and greeted him with a sad hello.

"Hi Kevy…I'm sorry I was bad" she said. Kevin smiled. He lifted her and sat on the chair to cuddle his princess.

"I know we like to tease each other kiddo but you took it too far, you know I tried my best to make it not hurt" he said and Frankie nodded as she put her arm around his waist.

"I know…I'm really sorry Kevy" she said again. Kevin answered by kissing her head.

"I forgive you kiddo, now why don't you go apologize to our brothers as well" he suggested.

Frankie nodded and Kevin placed her down. Frankie walked to the boys, a little scared of them now.

Joe opened his arms when he saw her but Frankie still hesitated so he walked to her.

He sat on his legs and looked at her face as he used his hand to brush her tears.

"Frankie I know you think I'm just a big meany now but I had to punish you because you weren't acting very nice" he said in a loving tone.

Frankie nodded. "I'm sorry Joey….for being mean and saying mean stuff…I love you all still" she said and Joe smiled and opened his arms again.

"Can I have a hug then?" he asked and Frankie smiled and threw herself at him. Nick smiled and stood to join them and get his hug which Frankie gave.

"All right, it's almost eleven-thirty, now that Frankie's punishment is over how about the four of us go have fun" Nick suggested and all three nodded.


	3. Frankie and the playground bully

_**Hey all glad your liking these short stories, its fun writing in a five year olds body. Their hilarious. **_

With the youngest Lucas kid out of time-out, the four were off to the playground after getting sunscreen, a first-aid kit and some lunch bags.

Joe packed a few toys and three squirt guns as well and put the backpack on his back.

Nick put his guitar in his case and went to carry it when Francesca tugged his shirt.

The little girl was not keen on walking the two blocks, she wanted energy to play.

"Can I have a piggy back ride Nicky, please?" Frankie asked when the four went outside.

Nick looked at her and smirked. "Sure but only if you kiss the boo boo you gave me" he answered.

Frankie looked down, ashamed of her earlier bratty moment. She bent and kissed where she had kicked her brother.

Nick grinned and threw her up in the air and kissed her cheek.

"I love you little princess but if you ever kick me again I'll take away your favorite toy for a week" he said and Frankie nodded and clutched her bear tight.

"Not Frankie Bear!" she exclaimed and Nick nodded. "Yes…the bear will be mine if you ever hit, kick or bite anyone" he said sternly and Frankie nodded.

"No more hurting Nicky…I'll be real good" she promised. Nick nodded, not quite believing her but he decided to give her another chance.

Nick placed her back down and bent so she could get on his back and the four were off again to the park.

When the got there, Nick released her and Frankie and her bear ran off to play.

For about a half hour all was fine as the brothers sat on a bench to help Nick write a new song.

Then an eleven year old boy showed up as Frankie tossed her bear down the big slide.

He picked it up as she slid after it.

Frankie looked up into blue eyes of the kid and smiled. "May I have my bear back please?" she asked sweetly.

The boy stuck his tongue out in response.

"I found it…mine now" he taunted. Frankie stood on the slide and folded her arms.

"That's not the rules, its my bear I got it when I was born five years ago" she said.

The boy laughed. "Well isn't that precious, too bad beary belongs to me now" he taunted again.

Frankie stomped her foot and jumped at him. The boy was shocked but managed to keep the bear from her.

He was a good two feet taller and laughed as he held his captive above her head.

Frankie began to cry as she jumped up and down without any luck to get her favorite stuffed animal away from the mean child.

"Give me my bear you mean boy!" She yelled as she sobbed.

"Aw is the baby crying?" he asked with a snicker.

"What are you doing Adam?" another boy asked as he jogged up suddenly. Adam grinned at his friend.

"Jeremy, lets play monkey in the middle with the baby" he suggested. Jeremy looked at Frankie and shrugged.

"I don't know man…she's crying" he said. Adam glared at him.

"Do it or you're not my friend and you won't come over my house no more" he said.

Jeremy eyes lit up at that. Adam had a lot of neat stuff to do at his house, he was a lot richer than his family. Jeremy had stuff but Adam's was better.

"Okay…I'll do it" he stuttered. The two spread out and Frankie cries grew sharper as she ran after the flying bear.

Adam taunted her whenever he had it. He obviously didn't remember when he was a little kid or he was just a bad kid who needed to be punished.

Either way, Frankie only got more upset by the second.

It took the Lucas boys a few minutes into the game to see their sister was battling a bully and his friend.

Joe got out the three water guns and motioned for the boys to spread out.

Nick hid behind the large tree by the children as Kevin climbed on the tunnel and Joe on the monkey bars.

Joe nodded to Nick when the two were in position and he came out.

"Hey! Leave my sister alone" he said, very loudly. It stopped the game as Adam got the bear back.

He looked at Nick and then looked around quickly. He quickly spotted what he wanted, two kids with a bucket of water.

As they poured the water to make wet sand for a sand castle, Adam launched the precious bear and Frankie screamed.

Nick hated to get his clothes filthy but between his clothes and the old bear, his were more likely to come clean.

He dove for the bear and landed on the cold, wet sand and the bear was safe and clean.

Frankie ran to him and hugged her bear than her now filthy big brother.

"You're my hero Nicky, thanks" she said. Nick smiled and then frowned at the child.

"Think that's funny kid?" he asked angrily.

Adam smirked but lost his smile as Nick glared at him angrily.

"I was just having fun" he muttered, his braveness gone and only a scared little boy remained.

Joe let out a long spray of cold water and it hit his neck. Adam turned as he and Kevin jumped down.

Joe squirted him again. "How you like it kid? Think its funny when an older kid bullies you?" he asked and squirted again.

He motioned to his brothers and all three got the kid till his shirt was soaked.

"Well guess what kiddo, you picked on the one little girl who has three very protective older brothers" Joe said angry as well.

Adam backed up afraid now. "He…he made me do it" he said and Jeremy gasped.

"Liar! You forced me" he retorted. "You both shouldn't be messing with a kid half your age and size" Kevin shot back silencing them both.

Nick folded his arms. "Did she not tell you how important that bear is?" he asked and Adam nodded.

"Said she got it when she was a baby" he muttered, regretting his bullying now.

Joe folded his arms as well now. "So that makes it okay for you to try and ruin it?" he asked and Adam shook his head.

His mother finally stormed up then. "Adam why are you all wet?" she asked.

Adam looked at her. "They got me wet" he said and the boys showed off their guns.

"It's just water ma'am, it will dry, Adam was making our sister cry by stealing her teddy bear and we…well we were angry" Joe said calmly.

The mother looked at her child and he glanced away. "Adam James McGinnis is that the truth?" she said and he nodded.

"I…I took the bear and…made Jeremy play keep away…then I almost got it ruined by throwing it at that wet sand" he said and pointed to where Nick hand landed.

Adam looked at Frankie. "I'm sorry kid…I was just messing around" he said.

Frankie just hugged her bear. "Your not forgiven, you're a mean boy, I asked nicely and you only made me cry" she said.

Kevin bent and picked her up and cuddled her.

"Ma'am, were sorry we soaked you child, we'll pay for his clothes" he offered and the woman shook her head.

"No…as your brother said Adam's clothes will dry, I'm very sorry for my child's rude behavior…he will be punished I assure you" she said and Mrs. McGinnis dragged Adam and Jeremy away.

"No momma, not my games…not a week please" they heard Adam beg as his mom grounded him from a lot of his fun toys.

"Good for her, now maybe Adam will learn to respect other kids stuff" Joe smirked.

Frankie smiled. "Thanks boys…I'm glad you still came to my rescue even after I was mean" she said.

Joe smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "We already punished you for that Francesca and besides your our sister, its our job to protect you" he said.

Frankie grinned and reached for him. Joe pulled Nick in and the four had a brief hug.

"Okay…that's enough…Frankie want to swing?" Nick asked and Frankie nodded so he took her from Kevin and went for the two empty swings.

He got her started and Frankie pumped high on her own as her bear swung by Joe in a baby swing.

"I'm flying guys" she yelled and the boys all grinned. Everything was normal again for the Lucas siblings as their sister was happy again.

_**Frankie is fun to write as a little girl. Okay so now she's dealt with a nightmare, a time-out and a bully.**_

_**Any suggestions? **_


	4. Frankie and the new friend

_Hi all, I want to thank silver and ms. Nick J for the suggestions. Ms. Nick, I'll do yours as well, I just want this to flow together._

After the swings, Frankie went back to the slide and found another five year old there.

She held her own stuffed animal and was sitting by the slide playing with it.

"Hi! I'm Francesca but I also go by Frankie" Frankie said sweetly and the blond girl looked up and smiled.

"I'm Andrea but I go by Andy, that's cool we both have boy and girl names" she said and Frankie giggled.

"That's my brothers" she said and pointed down below to the three boys and Andy shrieked.

"That's Jonas, my big sister has their cd" she said.

Frankie grinned and looked over the bar. "Kevy, Joey, Nicky, I made a friend" she said.

"Hi boys" Andy greeted and they waved back.

"I think Frankie will be okay now, that little girl looks friendly" Nick said and the two nodded and went back to the benches.

The two girls waved to them and sat by the slide. "That's a cool bear, I had mine since I was born" Frankie said.

"Me too, mine is my Andy bear"

"I call mine Frankie bear" Frankie giggled.

"Neat" Andy said then went silent.

"What's wrong Andy?" Frankie asked, worried.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked warily and Frankie nodded. "I always am keeping my brothers secrets from each other" she said and Andy grinned.

"Me too, that's my brother Kyle with our twin brothers Tommy and Billy" she said and pointed to the baby swings where a boy about Joe's age was pushing the two boys.

"Cool…so what's your secret?"

Andy grinned and jumped and slid down the slide. "Follow me" she called out and Frankie did.

Andy took her hand and ran far away from the playground over to the grass about twenty feet away.

She ran in the grass to the bushes in the back over to a really big one.

"This is my hideout, I found it here with my best friend but she moved so now you'll have to be my new bestie friend" Andy explained.

Frankie nodded. "I'd love a best friend, all I gots are my brothers"

"Me too, but now I have you" Andy said and hugged Frankie. Frankie hugged back and the two then crawled into the large bush.

The two stayed in their hideout forgetting their brothers.

The Lucas brothers didn't notice their disappearance for about ten minutes till they heard Kyle calling for his sister.

"Andy come on…the babies need a nap" he called out.

The Lucas brothers quickly jogged over to him. "Our sister was playing with a little blond girl and both are missing, she might be your sister" Nick said.

"My sister is blond, she was on the slide a few minutes ago with her bear" Kyle replied.

"Frankie! Where are you?" Joe called out. Frankie gasped.

"I think were in trouble" she told Andy and she nodded.

"Yeah, lets go" she agreed. Andy got out but Frankie was stuck on a branch.

She tried to free her shirt and winced as she cut her hand.

"Ow, I can't get free and I'm bleeding now" she said beginning to panic.

Andy gasped. "Don't worry I'll get our brothers" she promised and hurried out leaving her bear behind.

"Kyle!" She called out and Kyle turned and sighed with relief.

"Andy, where were you? I was worried" he asked and Andy pointed at the bushes.

"I was showing Frankie, mine and Morgan's old hideout but she got stuck and cut her hand" Andy said.

The Lucas's quickly ran to the bush and found their sister still struggling.

"Your in big trouble young lady, you know not to wander off" Joe scolded as they all worked to free her.

She was free a minute later and all three hugged and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I was only having fun with Andy" Frankie said.

The boys couldn't stay mad at her. They were just thankful she and her friend was safe.

Kyle joined them and shook his head. "I am so sorry guys" he said and Kevin shook his head.

"The important thing is both girls are safe" he said and Kyle nodded.

"I'm still bleeding though" Frankie said and showed off her palm with its scrape.

"We'll fix it Francesca" Kevin promised.

"Okay, can I still play with Andy?" she asked and the boys shared a look.

"After your time-out" Joe said.

"Aw, I don't like those" Frankie pouted.

"Too bad kiddo, Joe is right, were going to fix your hand then you have to sit on the bench for five minutes and eat all your sandwich" Nick said and Frankie nodded.

"Okay Nicky" she said.

"Can I stay too Kyle?" Andy asked and she was given the same answer.

Kevin got out his first-aid kid and washed the cut and bandaged it nicely.

Then he gave Frankie her sandwich and when she was finished she had to still sit for five minutes.

"Now you may play Frankie for a half hour then we have to go home" Joe said and Frankie ran off.

A half hour later Frankie waved bye as she got back on Nick's back. The boys exchanged numbers so the girls could remain friends.

Andy waved back as she got on her bike as Kyle pushed the twins in a double stroller.

"I like her boys, I want to see her again" Frankie said.

"Long as you both pull no more disappearing tricks" Joe said and Frankie nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry boys" she said.

The boys nodded. She was just too cute to say no to.


	5. Frankie and the doctor's shot

_Okay well I decided to do the check up suggestion, but I'll need more after this, if you want me to write something, ask, I love writing Francesca she's fun._

_This chapter is half the review and half for the new Alice movie. These boys are too kind._

_Oh and I took an idea for Chiby lol, see if you can figure out what._

_I have a question for you readers. I did a time-out but I wonder how you all feel about spanking?_

_I was thinking about a chapter that has Frankie destroying Stella's clothing she was making after being told to not touch._

_It seems a bit naughtier though than a five minute time-out though. Please tell me what you think. I love suggestions._

Three teenaged boys looked up as their father walked into their loft bedroom in their firehouse home.

"You look tense dad" the youngest boy, Nick Lucas asked.

"I am tense Nick, I'm taking Frankie to the doctor for a check up" he answered and all three whistled.

Kevin got up and got something from his bed.

"Use these dad, I use them when Joe snores" he said, handing him a pair of earplugs.

"I don't snore" Joe argued.

"Well then your sharing your bed with a monster" Kevin argued back.

"Guys!" Nick said and it ended the argument. He then patted his dad's arm joining the two.

"Don't worry dad, when you get back with Frankie we'll cheer her up" he said and Tom gave him a grateful smile.

He left back down the stairs and Joe joined them.

"How are we supposed to cheer her up? She's going to be miserable" Joe asked and Kevin snapped his fingers.

He went back to his bed and on the bottom bunk picked up a movie.

"This is Frankie's favorite movie, she begged me to buy it last week and hasn't stopped watching it" he said.

The boys looked at the movie. "I think we can do this" Nick said and Joe nodded.

"Lets get Stella to help, she loves Frankie" Joe offered and the two nodded so he went to call.

Meanwhile Tom was driving to the doctor. He looked in the back to see his daughter staring out the window.

"You okay sweetie?" he asked and she only shrugged.

He didn't press on and the ride was silent. They arrived a few minutes later and Frankie followed Tom in.

Most of the visit went smoothly. Frankie was a good girl during the waiting and almost all her check-up.

She didn't mind a lot of it. It was just getting her weight, height and other tests. She even peed in the cup alone.

Then she got scared.

"NO! No Daddy No! Please no Daddy!" she screamed as Dr. Sweets prepared the needle.

Tom wanted to lift her up and tell the doctor he'd pay for everything else.

He did not though. He just firmly held his princess to the table. For the minute discomfort was far better than his girl getting sick.

It was hard for anyone in the doctors lobby to not feel for the little girl screaming from down the hall.

Francesca Lucas squirmed against Tom's very strong hold as he held her down on the table.

"Sweetheart it will be okay, Dr. Sweets needs to give a shot so you don't get sick" Tom said, trying to get the good girl back.

Frankie only cried harder as she tried, without succeeding, to get away.

Dr. Sweets dabbed alcohol on her arm and then the needle was inserted and Frankie howled.

She continued to cry even after Dr. Sweets put on the band aid and gave her a lollipop.

Tom lifted her and carried her out to pay and Frankie cried the whole way home.

She sobbed in the backseat though Tom knew it was more a sympathy act than anything else.

When they got home, Frankie ran upstairs to her big brothers. She stopped crying by then and her eyes went big as she took in the room.

The boys had done a good job of rearranging everything in the two hours they had.

"Is this for me?" she asked and the Mad Hatter strolled over.

"Is it not your favorite movie princess?" he asked and Frankie nodded.

"Joey? Is that you?" she asked and Joe lifted the hat.

"Your just in time for our tea party, we have a special costume for you my princess" Joe said.

He took her hand and led her to the large table made up of two card tables pushed together with a large tablecloth over it.

"The white Rabbit, the March Hare and….Alice?" Frankie squealed at her two other brothers.

Nick dressed up an Easter bunny costume with help from Stella to look like the white rabbit Alice follows.

Kevin made a bunny costume of his own but more dirtier to look like the mad rabbit from the tea party.

Of course Stella, with her pretty, long blonde hair was the movies main character.

"I hope you don't mind we invited Stella…she helped out with the looks and everything" Joe said.

Frankie only let go of his hand and went to Alice. Stella picked her up and hugged her sitting in the chair.

"Thank you Stella…this made my boo boo better" she said and pointed to where she got her shot.

Stella kissed it. "I'm glad princess I don't like shots either" she said.

"So what do I get to be?" Frankie then asked. Joe grinned and on his bed was a dress.

"How about the queen?" he asked and showed off the costume. Frankie nodded and went to him.

He put it over her clothes and smiled.

"Off with his head" she yelled, sounding much like the mean queen and Joe laughed.

The two went back to the table and the five had fun at the unbirthday tea party even singing the unbirthday song.

Frankie then yawned a couple hours later and Kevin brought her to her room for a nap as Joe walked Stella out.

"Thanks Stells…see you at school" he said and she nodded. Joe leaned in and kissed her cheek then blushed.

"Uh right…see ya" he said and ran back in. Stella touched her cheek and smiled as she walked home.

_Cheesy yes but got to admit it was cute. _


	6. Frankie and her first spanking

_Hey all, Okay well I think I will do the spanking story, but don't worry I'd never go overboard. I seen stories where the person gets spanked way too much that's not right._

_**She thought she had them wrapped around her little fingers. **_

_**Sure they had gotten tougher but she never thought she'd get really punished.**_

The Lucas parents were out again and only the four siblings were at home.

The four were upstairs playing monopoly when the bell rang. Joe got up and took the middle pole down to answer.

"Look what I got" their visitor announced. The blonde girl strolled past holding some clothing.

"Hello to you too Stella" Joe said and she turned and smiled.

"Sorry Joe, I'm just excited" she apologized. She then walked to the poles.

"Kevin, Nick come down, I need to show you something" she called up and a second later three feet came down the poles.

"Hi Stella…oooh what a pretty outfit" Frankie said.

"I know I worked all night on it" Stella answered and held up a beautiful white blouse that she had worked into a masterpiece.

"Nice Stells" Nick said.

"Nice! That's all you can say Nicholas?" She asked and then looked at the blouse suddenly thinking it wasn't that great.

"Um…it's awesome?" he tried again and she sighed.

Stella sighed. "No…my whole career is riding on this" she said moodily.

Joe led her to the couch and sat next to her.

"What's going on Stella? You're not usually this obsessive about our opinions" he asked and she sighed.

"I know and I never cared till I met Vanessa" she answered.

The boys looked at each other and Nick sat next to Stella while Kevin said Indian circle in front.

Frankie sat on Joe's lap.

"Who's Vanessa?" she asked before her brothers could speak.

"She's an annoying snob I can't stand"

"Then why does she matter?" Frankie asked. It was like the boys weren't there, she was good at questions.

"Because little one, Vanessa controls my destiny, she heard about my talent and told me that if I make her an outfit by tomorrow she can make me famous" Stella answered.

Nick looked thoughtful. "That name" he muttered and then snapped his fingers.

"Vanessa Amblecroth, of course, her dad owns millions" he said and Stella nodded, not surprised.

"Yeah, if she loves this outfit, it could get me moving you know I'd love to be a designer" Stella said.

Joe patted her knee. "We know Stells and this is a great blouse, you did great" he said and Stella smiled.

Frankie climbed off Joe and went to Nick. "Are they okay?" she asked as the two made lovey eyes at each other.

"Yeah kiddo, you'll understand when your older" he responded.

Frankie shrugged. She got up and picked up the blouse and the black skirt they hadn't seen.

"I'd look pretty in this" she said and Stella took it.

"Sorry kiddo, I can't have you anywhere near this" she said and Frankie looked hurt.

"But…I want Stella clothes too" she said and began to pout. Stella smiled and stroked her cheek.

"And I will sweetie but not right now…I have to go to the mall and find some shoes and stuff to go with my outfit" she said.

She then turned to her friends. "I need you three to keep this here, my mom found a couple of roaches yesterday so she called an exterminator and I am not letting my creation sit in fumes" she said.

Joe smiled. "You got it Stells" he promised and Stella grinned. "I knew I could count on you Joey" she said.

She left and Kevin made a love sick look at Nick.

"Oh you got it Stells, I'd do anything for you" he cooed.

Nick smiled. "Oh Joey you're the best" he said. Joe picked up a couch pillow and a pillow fight began.

Frankie ducked out of the way and grabbed the clothes to keep them safe.

She put the blouse against her and twirled. "Wouldn't I look pretty in this boys?" she asked and the fight stopped.

Joe took the outfit from her. "Yes but were not allowed to be dressing up in Stella's outfit" he said.

She pouted. "But Joey"

"No Francesca, I promised Stella she is my best friend" he said.

"Yeah just a best friend" Kevin whispered to Nick who chuckled.

"Oh hush you two, there's nothing between us, she's just a pretty…I mean cute…uh…she's just my friend" Joe stuttered and it only made his brothers crack up.

"Keep denying it Joseph it'll only make your love stronger" Kevin said. He stuck his hand under his shirt and made it look like a heartbeat.

"Thump Thump, thump thump, oh Stella I love you" he mocked and Joe glared at him and bopped him with the pillow.

"Excuse me boys, I have an outfit to protect" he said and threw the pillow on Nick who still sat on the floor.

"Sure Joey…we wouldn't want to make your girlfriend mad" he said and Joe rolled his eyes. He took the outfit and ran up to the loft.

He immediately got a hanger and with great care put in his closet, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Why can't I wear that Joey? I takes good care of my clothes" Frankie asked as she followed him.

Joe raised a brow and pointed at her shirt. "Then how did that grape juice get there?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I'll be more carefuls then" she said and Joe shook his head.

"No can do little sis, now forget the blouse" he said. He walked away and Frankie opened the closet.

She reached up for the pretty blouse and her hand was grabbed and the closet shut again.

"Francesca I am not kidding, if you go near the blouse you'll be in big trouble and I will punish you" he said sternly.

Frankie stared at the closet and sighed. Joe had already proved he kept his promise by putting her in time-out a few days ago.

"Okay Joey, I'll be good" she said but crossed her fingers behind her back.

Joe didn't notice and smiled.

"Good, now come on lets have some fun" he said in his normal voice and she nodded.

Frankie took one last look at the closet and followed her older brother.

An hour later though she returned. The four had began lunch and she lied and told them she had to use the bathroom.

She took her cup of grape juice and ran upstairs.

She now pulled on the blouse and it fell past her butt as the shirt was a medium. She didn't mind though she loved how pretty it was.

She picked up her juice and sipped admiring the outfits pretty designs Stella worked hard on.

She began to walk and didn't pay attention as she came to the small step by the stairs.

She jumped and her hand fell toward her and a huge stain came on the blouse.

"Oh no!" she cried just as Joe came upstairs looking for her.

"Francesca" he called. It was only good that Frankie's other shirt was white and he couldn't tell from under her long hair it was different.

She bent and put down the cup and crossed her arms covering the stain.

"Hey Joey, lets go back and make lunch" she said. Joe narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you hiding?" he asked and she shrugged.

Joe went to her and pulled her arms. "No, tell me that's not" he said and Frankie couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry Joey, it was just so pretty" she began. "Arms up" he answered and she obeyed and the blouse was lifted off.

Joe put the blouse on a chair and picked up Frankie.

"Am I getting a time-out?" Frankie asked. Joe nodded.

"But first I'm going to give you a spanking for not listening" he said and Frankie gasped.

She had never been spanked but she knew what it was from her kindergarten class.

Flashback to a week ago.

A boy named Alex had not been sitting well on the story rug and at recess she curiously asked why.

"I got a spanking for playing with my ball in the house and breaking a lamp" he said.

"What's that?"

He looked at her. "A spanking is when your mommy or daddy puts you over their lap facedown and hits your butt a few times, it hurt bad" he answered.

End flashback.

Frankie began to cry. "No Joey please, Alex said spankings hurt" she cried.

Joe ignored it and went to his bed and sat. He put her down and took her hands.

"What's going on?" Nick asked coming up before Joe could begin to lecture.

"Joey is going to spank me" Frankie cried.

"She deserves it, I found her up here with Stella's blouse on and it now has a grape juice stain all over it and I'm not sure it can be taken out" Joe said.

Nick nodded as he picked up the ruined clothing. "Yeah, mom had to buy her new good clothes a week ago" he said.

Frankie began to sob. "I'm sorry Joey please don't spank me" she pleaded.

Joe knew if he didn't act fast he'd get chicken. He lifted her up deciding to skip the lecture.

He gently put her facedown over his lap, positioning her so he'd get only her bottom.

Nick quickly left the room and went downstairs holding the blouse. Kevin looked at his little brother and sister and winced at the first smack.

With the first cry, he followed Nick, it paining him to hear more.

"Ouch, Joey stop please" Frankie cried after the first smack.

It was only followed by a second and Frankie's sweatpants were not a lot of protection.

"When I tell you not to touch something you better obey Francesca" Joe said and gave her a third smack.

He wasn't sure how much was too much. He didn't want to really harm her as she was only five so he thought ten was plenty.

He gave her a fourth smack and then fifth right on top.

"Okay last five little one and then its over" he said and did them quickly spanking her hard but not that hard.

He then lifted her up and held her as she sobbed. "It's okay baby, its okay" he said as Frankie hugged his neck and cried.

He stood up and carried her down to her bedroom and took one of two chairs out from the small table she used for her tea parties.

He put that in a corner and placed his sister on it. She winced and went to stand and he pushed her gently back down.

"I know it hurts but I want you to sit here on your bottom for five minutes and think about why you were punished" Joe said.

Frankie nodded and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the wall.

Joe walked out of the room and went to wash his face. He didn't want her to see it made him cry too.

It was hard for him to punish his sister as it was for his brothers. He knew the blouse could be replaced but that wasn't the point.

The three brothers wanted Francesca to listen and obey them no matter what and they plus her would have to get over it when she didn't.

He checked his watch after washing his face and saw three minutes went by.

He waited till four then walked back in her room and smiled as he saw she didn't seem to have moved.

'She's learning' he thought.

The minute ended and Joe knelt by the chair and pushed it to face him. He stroked her cheek, pushing off the wet tears.

"Frankie you know I love you very much but you can not get what you want all the time, just like you can't just be mean to us when we brush your hair, your growing up and you're going to have to learn we are in charge when mom and dad aren't here" he said.

Frankie nodded. "I'm sorry Joey, I'll try and be good" she said.

Joe grinned and the two hugged. He then took her out to her brothers and Kevin and Nick threw in their hugs and kisses soon getting the small girl giggling.

Joe popped in Alice in Wonderland and Nick showed him the blouse. He got some of it out with club soda but Joe knew a rich girl could not wear it now.

Stella arrived an hour later as the movie was almost over. Joe got up and took her outside and told her everything.

Stella was impressed. "Maybe its better like this, I can't stand that girl and to be stuck at her party" she said and Joe laughed as she shuddered.

He then sobered. "Stella I'm so sorry, I did tell her not to go near it…" he began and Stella put a finger on his lips then kissed his cheek.

"And you took care of it by punishing her, its fine Joe" she said and Joe smiled.

"If you say so" he said and led her inside.

Frankie looked up and then quickly away. Joe paused the movie.

"Why don't you girls have a quick chat then we can the end" he offered and Stella nodded. She picked up her blouse and then offered her hand and Frankie took it and they went to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry Stella" she mumbled. Stella sat on her bed and put her in her lap putting her bottom on the soft bed.

"It's okay sweet pea, accidents happen but you won't ever touch things that aren't yours now will you?" she asked and Frankie nodded.

"Never evers, Joe spanks too hard" she said and Stella smirked.

"Well then I forgive you this time as you have been punished and apologized to me" she said and Frankie smiled.

"I loves you Stella" she said.

Stella smiled and picked up the blouse. Frankie jumped off her and opened a jewelry box on her dresser and got out a large pin.

"I gotted this last year at the mall but you can haves it" she said and Stella took the large flower pin.

She hooked it on just where the stain was. "Unique, maybe Van will like it more" she said and Frankie grinned.

They went back to the movie and after Stella left. She decided to keep the blouse for herself though.

_Okay longest one shot ever but I hoped you all enjoyed it _


	7. Frankie and the death of a first pet

_Hi all, thanks for suggestions and I will do the sick one I just had this idea and I wanted to do it._

_Oh and Sophie it's not really complete. It's labeled complete because every chapter is a one-shot but I am open to suggestions._

_I just want a big story of stuff this five year old should go through. This one is death and how Frankie deals with losing her first pet fish._

_Oh and Silver, I won't be doing anymore spankings I just wanted that one-shot about it. This one talks about it cause the chapters follow each other but probably won't after this chapter._

A week passed since Joe spanked Frankie and he noticed she was slightly moody still. Joe decided to fix it that Saturday morning.

"Hey kiddo, want to go to the carnival that just opened?" Joe asked, popping his head in her room.

He walked in when the little girl shook her head. Joe closed the door and sat on her bed.

"Come on baby girl, I know you love carnivals" he coaxed. Frankie only shook her head.

"Bad girls don't deserve fun and I'm a really bad girl its why you spanked me" she said.

Joe felt a pang of guilt as he had been trying to push that out of his mind all week.

He recovered quickly and picked up his baby sister and put her in his lap.

"You're not a bad girl Francesca so please don't say that" he said.

"But Joey"

"No buts sweetie, you did a naughty thing true but that doesn't make you a bad girl and I promise you I'll only ever spank you if its really bad mostly now it'll only be five minute time-outs" Joe said.

Frankie smiled at that. She got on her knees and hugged Joe.

"Okay Joey, I love you" she said.

"Back at you little princess" he replied. He then stood and carried her on his hip.

"Come on lets go see what our bro's are doing" he suggested and she nodded. Joe carried her upstairs and found Nick writing a song while Kevin was polishing all his guitars.

Joe put her down and she went to Kevin while he went to check out Nick's song.

"Ooh shiny…I can see myself…I look pretty" Frankie said and Kevin laughed.

"Yes, you do princess…I see you're happier today" he noticed and she nodded.

"Yeah…Joey and I had a talk…he promised no more spankings"

"That's not what I said Francesca…I said I wouldn't spank you less you did something very bad like taking Stella's sweater after I warned you several times" Joe said.

Francesca frowned.

"But I don't like being spanked" she whined. Kevin chuckled and threw her in the air and caught her.

"Then just listen to us princess…Nick and I will spank you as well we decided since mom and dad both work" he said.

"Okay…then I'll just be so good you guys won't ever hurt me" she said.

"Good to hear Princess" Nick said from his desk.

"Okay enough about that…no more talking about spanking" Joe said and all nodded.

"So Joey we still going to carnival?" Frankie asked, changing the subject.

"Sure are princess…long as we can get Nicholas away from his desk" he said.

Frankie grinned and motioned for Kevin to put her down.

"I can do that….here comes the tickle monster" she said. Nick groaned. He wasn't in the mood.

"No Frankie, I'm working" he said but it didn't stop her. She ran to him and tickled his sides.

"Stop it Francesca" he warned again but she ignored him.

Nick rolled his eyes and grabbed her. "All right fine, I'll stop but now I'm gonna tickle you" he said giving up.

Frankie laughed and wiggled away from him.

"Come back here" Nick commanded. Frankie stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Nick chased her but it didn't last long as Frankie soon tripped and fell. She immediately began to cry and he scooped her up.

He didn't see any owies, she just bumped her knee a little but he went downstairs and iced it anyway.

The horseplay stopped after that as Joe and Kevin followed. Both carried a few games.

They let Frankie win at everything. Least that's how they put it as it was kind of embarrassing their sister was smarter.

That night the Lucas family, Stella and Macy enjoyed the carnival.

Frankie loved the carousel the most and rode it three times. She and everyone then went on the spinning ride which got them dizzy and a giant slide.

The girls raced first and Frankie won then the guys raced and Nick won.

The two high fived and then went on a few more rides before going for their prizes as it was getting close to Frankie's bedtime.

Joe saw a game where if you knock all three milk bottles off you win a small goldfish.

It was a dollar for three beanbags and all three boys tried. Only Nick got all three down.

He gave Frankie the fish.

"Cool a fishy for me thank you Nick" she said.

"Your welcome, so is he Mr. fish?" he asked and she shook her head.

"His name is Jonas after my three big brothers" she said and all three smiled, approving the name.

After that they won a lot of stuffed animals all spilt up between the three girls. Frankie kept her eyes on her favorite prize the most though.

They put the fish in a bowl and the next day bought it a small fish bowl and food.

Frankie fed it a small pinch every day and loved her new pet. Unfortunately some fish don't last long, even under great care and love.

Frankie told her class about her pet on Monday and said she'd bring it in on Friday for show and tell.

The week passed slow to the child as she couldn't wait to show all her friends the fish Nick won.

Thursday night soon came and Frankie smiled happily as she told JONAS good night and to be good for her class.

She didn't notice it didn't look good as she was in too good a mood. The next morning told her it was bad. Her fish was belly up on the top of the water.

Panicking, she took the bowl and carefully walked upstairs and put it on Nick's desk.

She then woke all three brothers.

"Wake him up, I got to show him for show and tell today" she cried.

Nick tapped the glass and then looked at Kevin and Joe. His look of fear matched theirs.

Frankie never knew anyone who died…yet. Nick was hoping to save her that innocence least a few more years.

Joe went downstairs to get their parents. Kevin and Nick debated how to break the news.

Nick sat her on the chair. "You try and wake him sweetie, I need to ask Kevin something" he said.

He pulled Kevin's arm and dragged him off. "Dude what do we tell her?" Nick asked.

"The truth?"

"Do he have to?""Nicky I know you want to save her innocence but…we can't…we want her to grow up the right way you know" Kevin retorted and Nick sighed.

"Okay" he said and turned to see Joe and their parents by Frankie.

"Mommy…Daddy…wake Jonas, the guys couldn't" Frankie said. She was crying now and she started to poke the fish.

Joe grabbed that hand. "Honey….he's not asleep" he said trying to remain calm.

"Then why isn't he awake and swimming?"

"Because…he's…dead honey…Jonas is in heaven"

"No, he isn't…he's right here" Frankie retorted.

"His body is….Frankie when you die, your body remains here but your soul…the part that is making you live, goes to heaven" Nick said.

"I….I don't…my fish is really dead?" she asked and everyone nodded.

Sandy knelt and hugged her. "Oh baby…why don't we go to the pet store and get a new fish?" she suggested.

Frankie shook her head.

"No…I want my fish only…I loved Jonas" she said.

"Were sorry baby….we could bury him if you want" Kevin suggested and she nodded.

Kevin took the bowl and led the way to the bathroom while Joe and Nick held Frankie's hand and followed.

They held a small ceremony and then Jonas was flushed.

"Bye Jonas…I love you" Frankie waved then buried her face in her mom's legs.

"It's okay baby but these things happen" she said.

"I miss him momma, I loved my fish, I took care of him" she cried.

Sandy bent and lifted her.

"I know baby" she cooed. Frankie sobbed for a moment and then sniffled.

"I….I changed my mind mommy, I want a new pet but not a fish" she said softly.

Sandy cringed but nodded.

"What would you like?" she asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know what's there mommy" she said.

Sandy decided to take her after dropping off the boys at high school.

When they got home, Frankie bounded up with a cage.

"This is Jonas Junior, JJ for short" she said.

The guys smiled at the sleeping hamster. "He's cute" Joe said.

"Yeah and I held him and he didn't bited me, he loves me…wanna play with him with me when he wakes up?" she asked and they nodded

"Okay, I gotta go put him in my room now bye bye brothers" she said.

"Don't worry JJ, I'll take care of you, you won't join your brother the fishy" she said to it.

The boys smiled at her and left to their room.

"She seemed to take to losing her pet well" Nick said.

They nodded. "She is a Lucas Nicky, we Lucas's are strong" Joe said.

A half hour later, Frankie carried her hamster in a ball upstairs.

She let him go after they barricaded the room so he couldn't disappear.

"Do you like your new pet?" Kevin asked and she nodded.

"I miss Jonas though but I love JJ" she said.

"We do too kiddo" All three agreed.

Frankie would be okay though because her brothers would make sure of it.

After all she was Jonas's little princess.


	8. Frankie and the wet dream

_Hey all, glad you're still with me and yes the sickness is still coming be patient I just need to get to it, these do follow order and I don't want to mess it up._

_This Disney movie night is based on a you tube video I saw. They were asked their favorite movie so I thought it'd be cool to use that info. _

_The movie Frankie chooses is my favorite, I even seen the broad way version and adored it._

The next day, Sunday, the four siblings decided to watch movies all day.

Each picked one out. Nick took the first Toy Story, Kevin took Robin Hood, Joe took Aladdin and Frankie took Beauty and the Beast.

After popping all four bags of popcorn in the pantry, each sibling took a chair with their favorite drinks, candy and bowls.

They began at noon and finished at five, in time for dinner which they were not hungry for.

Sandy wanted them to have nutrition as well and so they compromised. Tom called Picarillo's.

That night as Frankie closed her eyes after she received her five hugs and kisses, she had a weird dream.

She had seen all four movies before but not all at once like that. As she fell into sleep she saw the toys come out and Robin Hood stealing them from Andy.

She suddenly came in as Andy's neighbor and the Beast chased her. She then watched in horror as Aladdin killed him.

It was a very weird, and somewhat scary dream. So scary, Frankie's bedtime water wasn't a good idea anymore.

The next morning she began to cry as she saw what she did.

"Oh no…I'm bad again" she whispered. She sat up in the spot and clutched her blanket and Frankie bear tightly.

Forty- five minutes later, the boys awoke and became slightly alarmed.

"Guys…we slept almost an hour more" Nick said.

"Where's Frankie?" Kevin asked and Joe and Nick shrugged.

"I'll go find her" Nick said. He went downstairs and knocked on her door.

"Frankie? You okay?" he called when she didn't answer.

"I'm fine Nicky…really fine" she said.

"Are you sure? You usually are our alarm clock" he asked opening the door.

Frankie shrieked and covered part of her face. "Yes…now go away" she said.

Nick became worried and went to her. He pulled the blanket away despite her fight back.

"I'm so sorry…please don't spank me…it was an accident" she cried.

Nick smiled fondly at her. "It's okay princess….you only wet the bed…I can fix this" he said.

"You're…not mad"

"No sweetheart…now come off so I can get this sheet off cause it stinks" he instructed and she obeyed.

He stripped the bed then went outside with it and called for their brothers.

Joe and Kevin quickly came down and Nick was quick to give out instructions.

"Kevin go put this in wash and Joe go start a bath…Frankie wet her bed and was afraid she'd be punished" he said.

Joe and Kevin smiled at her. They bent and kissed her cheeks.

"You won't be spanked sweetheart…it was an accident" Joe said and she nodded.

"You're really not mad?"

"Nope…Francesca no matter what were on your side…you have a problem tell us and we'll fix it" Kevin said and she nodded again.

"Okay now lets get you clean princess" Joe said. He got on his knees and a second later Frankie was naked.

Joe gave Kevin the smelly clothes and he ran off holding them in front of him.

"Yuckola" he said before and Frankie giggled.

Nick ran into her room and pulled out a fluffy pink robe from her closet and a pink dress He then grabbed clean underwear from her dresser and ran out.

Nick threw the robe on her but not before their parents came out.

"Francesca wet the bed and were taking care of it" he said quickly. Frankie lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry momma and daddy" she said. Tom squatted and lifted her.

"Don't worry honey…it's okay cause your big brothers will take care of it" he said.

Frankie nodded and she went to Joe who took her upstairs with Nick following.

Kevin came by a second later and after greeting his parents ran upstairs.

Sandy just smiled and grabbed Tom's hand. "I think we have the best kids in the world" she said and Tom nodded in agreement.

Forty minutes later the four greatest children appeared again. The boys went first down pole and Frankie followed Joe down middle.

He grabbed her halfway and twirled her.

"See, nothing in this world we can't fix" he said.

Frankie laughed. "Yay my brothers rocks" she agreed.

If only Joe could see the future, he probably wouldn't have promised her that.

_Sickness is next, I promise_


	9. Frankies sick day and bonding with Sandy

_Okay as promised here is Frankie being sick. I realize this won't be her first time, less she got lucky five years so instead this is her first time without her brothers around._

_Since Ms Nick Jonas wants it to be more Nick centered it will be Sandy and Nick centered around our princess._

There was one thing the proud mother would never admit. She was jealous of her three sons.

It wasn't as though she was worried about her daughter loving her. Sandy knew in her heart her little girl loved her as much as Joe, Nick and Kevin.

It was only she chose them over her that bothered her. She understood it was a little her fault. She and her husband both had jobs so it was natural Frankie hooked on to the three people she saw most.

It didn't make it hurt any less though.

Francesca though was very clingy to them. Every little thing that went wrong it was only her big brothers she'd ask to fix.

So of course when Sandy saw her first opening in months, she grabbed it.

She woke up Monday at 6:30 as usual and went upstairs to find her four children sitting on Joe's bed.

Kevin and Joe were beside Nick who held Frankie on his lap. Francesca was crying.

"What's going on boys?" she asked and everyone but Frankie looked at her.

"Frankie came up here crying a minute ago, she says she doesn't feel well" Nick explained.

He looked down and cuddled her a little tighter. Sandy smiled at the small gesture of love.

She knew she was gifted angels. She had never witnessed four siblings who loved each other that much.

"Let me take her Nicholas, you three need to get on your uniforms" she said.

Frankie immediately whined. "No! You can't leave me, I want my brothers" she cried.

Sandy lifted her anyway. "It's okay princess, mommy will be here with you while the boys and daddy leave" she said.

Frankie didn't care. "NO! I want Nicky" she screamed.

She pulled at him and Nick stood and tried to take her. "Mom maybe we should stay home, Francesca needs us" he suggested.

'No way, I finally have her Nicholas, I won't let you win' she thought but didn't say aloud.

"No thanks sweetheart, I need you boys to go to school, no need to use unneeded absences, I'll call Frankie's school" she said kindly.

Nick nodded reluctantly. "Sure mom, bye princess" he said, kissed her forehead and darted for the bathroom to change.

Sandy carried Frankie, still screaming her head off, downstairs.

She put her on her bed and went to find a thermometer in her room. She returned to find the princess was gone.

Upstairs, Nick had been first ready and now held Francesca again. Kevin joined him a second later with a guitar as he sang to her.

"You three better move" Sandy warned. Nick kissed Frankie's head again and carried her to their mom.

They left soon and Frankie, tired of crying, rubbed her eyes and pouted.

"Now what momma? Everyone is gone" she asked.

"We'll hang out" Sandy replied. She took her downstairs and put her on her bed and stuck the thermometer in her mouth under her tongue.

"100.1, not too high" she murmured.

"When's Nicky coming home?" Frankie asked. "A few hours honey" Sandy replied.

"I want Nicky"

"I know you do sweetie but I'm right here"

"I just want Nicky" Frankie said and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry baby girl, why don't we watch a movie while we wait for them?"

"No, I like watching with Nicky, Joey and Kevy"

"Well their not here, come on, I'll make pancakes and we'll go watch"

"I said no" Frankie screamed.

"Don't shout at me young lady or I'll give you a timeout"

"Shut up and leave me alone" Frankie answered. Quick as a flash, Sandy grabbed a chair from her table and put it in the corner.

"Go sit there for five minutes" she ordered in a firm voice. Frankie blew a raspberry at her which Sandy responded by picking her up and putting her in the chair.

"Do not be so rude young lady I am your mother" she said.

Frankie pouted so Sandy left. When she was gone, Frankie got up, closed the door and jumped on her bed and cried.

Sandy shook her head and went to make the pancakes. When they were finished she checked on her daughter. Frankie was now sitting but still looking mopey and miserable.

"Come to the table baby, I made the pancakes" Sandy said softly.

Frankie nodded and went to her. Sandy squatted and took her hands.

"First I want an apology, I know you're not feeling well but you may not shout at me ever" she said and Frankie apologized.

"I'm sorry momma, I loves you" she said and they hugged.

After that Frankie calmed and took medicine with her breakfast. Sandy began Alice in Wonderland to which Frankie watched laying her head on her moms lap.

Sandy played with her hair lovingly, stroking her forehead to her bangs and repeating the motion.

"I like that momma" Frankie said. Sandy smiled.

"Good sweetheart, just relax baby girl and let the medicine help" she soothed her.

Frankie nodded and soon her eyes drifted close and she fell asleep with Sandy still massing her forehead and hair.

Sandy saw that and began to gently massage her pink tinted cheeks with her thumb.

"Oh my beautiful angel, I love you so much" she said. Sandy took a blanket that was on the couch and placed it on her and put a throw pillow under her daughters head to make her more comfortable.

When the boys came home at two, Frankie's fever had broke and the two were playing board games. Frankie had just gotten dressed in overalls with a pink shirt and put on her shoes.

That ended once she saw them. Nick grabbed her and carried her upstairs.

"Hi momma" he said first and kissed her, then Joe and Kevin before all three disappeared upstairs.

Sandy only smiled. "It was fun while it lasted" she said but then a second later the girl scampered down the stairs and ran to her.

"I forgotted abouts our game" she said hugging her waist.

"It's okay baby, go play with your brothers"

"You don't mind momma?"

"No Frankie, go have fun with the boys" Sandy replied and so Frankie ran off as Nick came down looking for her.

"Can we go to the park Nicky? I needs fresher airs" she asked and Nick looked at Sandy who nodded.

"Her fever is gone, just don't let her overdo it, just push her lightly on the swings" she said and Nick nodded.

"Let's ditch Kevin and Joe" he said and she nodded.

"Heard that Nicholas" Joe said and Nick ran out the door and he followed.

"Get back here little brother" Joe yelled with Kevin behind but Nick ignored him.

"Too slow Joey" he taunted.

'I have the best kids ever…no doubt' Sandy thought as she went to the door and watched her children go have fun.

When they came back an hour later, Joe had Frankie in his arms asleep while Kevin had Nick on his back.

"Nick might be getting sick too mom, he nearly fainted so we came home, Frankie was also not feeling well again, she needs more medicine" he told her.

Sandy followed him up and helped him get Nick into bed. He woke at her touch.

"You okay honey?" she asked and he nodded.

"Just tired" he said. Sandy nodded, kissed his cheek and left him alone and the two went back downstairs as Joe came out of Frankie's room.

"I'll wake her for dinner and give her more medicine, is Nick okay?" he asked and Kevin nodded.

"Just tired, we'll wake him for dinner too later" he said.

_Ending it here, soon they find out Nick is diabetic but not for the chapter after this…have a special one for next chapter before hospital trip._


	10. Frankie and Andy the 'hero'

Joe Lucas was always surprised how much energy his little sister had. Even when she was sick she was moving.

He walked into her room only to see it was semi torn apart. He found the princess halfway under the bed.

He pulled her out and lifted her. "Frankie this will only make you worse baby girl" he said gently.

Frankie blinked and realized she was in her brothers arms. "I know Joey…" she began and coughed.

"Okay whatever toy you're looking for can wait" he said and put her in bed and she began to cry.

"But it's Frankie bear Joey…I don't know where he is" she sobbed.

Joe gasped and she looked at him. His look triggered a memory and she gasped too.

"The park….I must have left him cause I wasn't well and Nicky wasn't wells and we had to leaves" she said.

Joe nodded. "We'll buy you a new…" he began and she screamed. Loudly.

That brought the family minus Nick in.

After quickly explaining Sandy told Joe to go look and Frankie followed him

Sandy started to stop her and Frankie cried. "Momma please…I knows where's I been…I promises I won't play…I'll even ride on Joe the entires time" she said.

Joe nodded. His ears were ringing already and he gave his mom a pleading look. Sandy reluctantly nodded and Franking jumped on to Joe.

"We'll be's backs" she called and they left. Frankie in her pajama's riding Joe.

They got to the park and sure enough no bear and Frankie began to cry again until she heard her name.

Frankie turned in time to see a young girl her age screaming her name and running fast toward her carrying two bears.

"Andy!" Frankie yelled, recognizing her friend.

Andrea got to them and held up Frankie bear. "I knew this was yours…I saws it and was like that's my bestest friends bear" she said proudly.

Frankie grinned before coughing into her hand. "Sorry I has a cold or else I hug you" she said and Andy nodded.

Frankie waved to Andy's brother's who finally caught up. Andy was supposed to have been leaving but jumped out of the car and ran to Frankie so Kyle had to round up their siblings.

He panted and Joe patted his back. "Their crazy huh?" he asked and Kyle laughed.

"Yeah…your lucky Kevin and Nick are your age…I got her…these two and another annoying sister Maggie who luckily is two years older" he said.

Joe whistled. "Your a good man" he praised and Kyle laughed again.

"Well were all good kids….even Andy…she is just energetic…she was so happy to find that teddy" he said.

Joe nodded. As the boys were talking the girls were talking too. Andy was telling how she got back Frankie's bear.

"A boy had it and would not let it go so I took his truck and said finders keepers like he told me then we traded and he got mad and ran off" Andy said and Frankie laughed.

"Wow…you're neat Andy…wanna play?" she asked and Andy nodded. They didn't get far before both were lifted.

"Were leaving" both said. Both girls pouted but it was ignored.

Frankie kicked at Joe and he gave her a small but not very hard swat and she stopped immediately.

"Do you want more young lady?" he asked and she shook her head.

Joe smiled. "Good cause I don't want to give more…I came to find your bear and we have it so now we have to go eat" he said and Frankie nodded.

She hugged him. "Sorry Joey….I forgotted" she said and he kissed her cheek.

"No problem sweetheart…you can see Andy some other time" he said and the two siblings said goodbye and left.

They went home as Nick was coming down only he didn't look very good.

He snapped when they asked if he was okay and immediately regretted it as Frankie cried.

"I'm sorry princess…I don't know what's with me" Nick said.

Joe gave him a worried look. "You are getting really thin Nicholas" he said.

Nick gave him a scared look. "Help me Joe" he begged before fainting.

Joe did help and called 911.


	11. Frankie and her brother's illness

_Hey all, okay this like every other one of my stories is made up facts. I have no idea how long it took Nick so I'm making it all up. _

_All I know is he has diabetes and had high blood sugar. But since he's not Nick Jonas I changed it a little bit. _

_Also it's not about the boys anyway. These are about Francesca so its okay._

The ambulance didn't have much room so Joe and Kevin went while Frankie went with their parents.

She didn't like that but realized her brothers would be there for Nick and nodded.

She climbed into her booster seat and clutched her bear tight.

"Momma…will Nicky die?" she asked and Sandy shook her head.

"He is just sick like you baby only he needs medicine a hospital can give" she said and Frankie nodded.

"Oh…so then tomorrow he'll come home?"

Sandy shrugged not wanting to lie. She knew it was easier at times but she also knew Frankie was smart. If Nick didn't come home she'd be upset.

"I don't know sweetheart but Nicholas is very strong…he'll be home quick" she said instead.

It seemed to satisfy the girl and she stared out the window, quiet the rest of the trip.

Nick was brought into examination room and the Lucas family waited.

Kevin and Joe did their best to keep Frankie occupied even switching back and forth on snack and drink runs to keep her busy.

An hour later the doctor allowed them to see their son/brother.

He told them Nick had diabetes and it would change his life a little but he'd be able to live a normal life.

Frankie listened as she walked behind her parents holding both Kevin and Joe's hands but she did not understand.

"What is diabetes?" she asked to her brothers but it was the doctor who answered.

He stopped and knelt to her. "Hi cutie…are you Nick's baby sister?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm the princess Francesca Lucas" she said and he smiled and stroked her cheek gently.

"Beautiful name…well princess your brother has an illness called diabetes which means his body can't produce what it needs called insulin but I will help him out" he said.

"Thank you doctor…I love Nicky…I want him to be okays so he can plays his music…he's a good singer" she said.

"Well he'll be out singing again soon…diabetes is easy to control"

"Is there a shot? I don't like shots" Frankie asked and the doctor nodded.

"Sort of…it's a shot in the finger to test the blood" he said and Frankie looked confused so Sandy patted his shoulder.

"It's okay…I think she just wants to know if Nick will be okay" she said and the doctor nodded.

"He'll be fine Francesca….I promise" he said and Frankie smiled.

"Okay…thank you…Frankie bear thanks you too" she said and the doctor patted the bear.

He continued the way and Nick looked up and smiled at them all. Frankie jumped at him and Nick put her on his bed.

"Doctor says you'll be fine Nicky I checked" she said and Nick smiled.

"Thank you sis…glad to see your on it…I'll be here a few nights though…cause my body needs rest" he said.

"You has your bed at home though"

"I know but I'll be using this bed" he answered.

Frankie's lip quivered. "I don't want you to stay"

Nick kissed her head. "Me either but I have to stay so I can be well…if I go home I could stay sick and that's no fun" he said.

Frankie nodded. "I'm still sick too" she agreed and coughed. Sandy lifted her and cuddled her gently.

"Why don't we go home and you can nap like Nick is going to now?" she suggested.

Frankie nodded reluctantly.

They left and Nick fell asleep. A few nights later he came home to a surprise party planned by Frankie.

"Surprise Nicky" she yelled loudest her cold all gone.

Nick tossed her in the air feeling like himself again. The two hugged. It felt good to be normal again.


	12. Frankie and her brother's illness part 2

_Hey so I finally thought of something new for the cute five year old to learn._

It had been a few days since Nick came home. Frankie was worried about him, at the party he had been nice but now he was just moody to everyone.

She could tell something was bothering him. She just didn't understand why he didn't talk about whatever it was. She knew she could never keep anything bottled up for long.

He even began to write songs alone. He'd lock himself in the boys studio and just play the guitar for hours singing softly.

Joe and Kevin seemed to have quickly given up on him so it seemed very obvious she'd have to fix everything.

She gave it four days after the party.

Nick was still being weird so she went in the boys room after Joe and Kevin left to play basketball on their hoop outside.

Tom Lucas had brought a nice hoop for the family to play in the yard. Too bad in a few years they'd be too famous they couldn't go out and use it anymore.

She had to see him again, even if he didn't want her to.

She crept over to the room and opened the door. Nick took no notice as he sang his song.

"So take the time and appreciate" he finished and she clapped.

"That was really pretty Nicky" he said. Nick looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Thanks kid" he said in a neutral voice. It was like ever since he came home all his emotion had been left behind.

Frankie smiled back but only slightly too.

"Are you mad at me for spying? I…I didn't mean to I just missed you" she asked and Nick shook his head.

"No…" he said in the same voice.

Frankie frowned. It was hard being only five. She barely understood her older brothers.

"Is your diabetes? Are they bothering you? You could ask momma to give them a timeout" she asked and Nick chuckled.

"I don't think she can" he said.

"Fine then…be mopey and stuff, I don't care no more" Frankie yelled getting annoyed.

She huffed off and Nick hurried after her.

He scooped her up and walked to Joe's bed. He sat Indian style and placed her on his lap.

"Don't do that princess, I'd miss you" he said and Frankie only scowled at him.

He smiled as she was so adorable when she was mad.

Frankie folded her arms. "Stop laughing at me, you're a mean brother" she said and began to cry.

Nick's smile fell and he pulled her to him in a hug.

"No don't cry I am so sorry baby" he cooed.

Frankie wasn't impressed. She squirmed out of his arms and ran out of the room.

Nick watched her go this time feeling like a horrible brother. He stood and ran after her again.

He got to her door and felt like he was going to faint even though it wasn't that big a run.

He opened the door and Frankie started to glare at him but stopped when she saw him.

"You okay?" she asked worried and Nick shook his head. He walked in and fell to his knees.

"Go get Kevy and Joey" he instructed and Frankie obeyed.

She ran outside and called to them.

"Kevy! Joey! Nick is hurt…he's really bad looking in my room" she explained then hurried back with them following.

Kevin immediately took charge and told Joe to get Nick's stuff from upstairs then get some orange juice and some cookies for him.

"What about me? I want to help too" Frankie asked and Kevin told her to help Joe.

Joe picked up Frankie and ran off with a salute. "Joey and Francesca to the rescue" he said dramatically.

Kevin rolled his eyes and then helped Nick stand.

He wavered and grabbed on to Kevin. "I…I can't walk Kev" he said weakly so Kevin lifted him.

"You'll be okay Nicky" he said as he carried him to the couch.

Nick nodded as he was set down. He held his head as Joe came back with the stuff.

Nick took the items out of the first aid kit Sandy put together. He tested himself and saw his sugar was low.

He gave himself insulin while Joe and Frankie got the juice and cookies.

Joe carried the juice while Frankie carried the tray with the plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

Nick ate three and drank his juice. "This does not mix well" he said with a face and everyone chuckled.

"Just finish it bro" Kevin instructed and Nick obeyed.

He then laid down and fell asleep. An hour later he apologized to the siblings.

"Don't worry about it Nicholas…we're always here for you" Joe said and Nick nodded.

"I've been making songs last few days I'm going to ask dad to help me make it an album but I want you two on it" he said.

"I can't be on it?" Frankie asked sadly and Nick picked her up.

"Of course you can princess…it'll be JONAS and JONAS's little princess" he said.

"Where did you come up with Jonas?" Kevin asked and Nick walked to a window and pointed out.

They all joined him and saw the street name. "Sounds good bro…okay lets make a record" Kevin agreed.

That is how JONAS started.

_Hope you liked that I have no idea what to write for her anymore._

_The songs Nick was writing are the songs from his solo album Nicholas Jonas. He was singing Appreciate. Such a beautiful song._

_I thought since he is thirteen it'd be appropriate._


	13. Frankie and the allergy attack

_In spirit of Halloween I am doing two Princess stories. Enjoy them and please have a safe Halloween my friends._

_Oh and I have a question for you all. Should I bring Macy in to these one-shots? _

_I ask because I'm not sure how long Macy's known Stella and the Lucas's. We know Stella's known them fifteen years so I guess she met Joe in kindergarten and so knew Frankie when she was born._

_I wanted to use them here but I didn't know so brought back Andy again making her more a recurring character. Do you think I should bring Andy into a story when Frankie is nine like in the show?_

Frankie loved her life. Everyday she learned something new. Today she learned what an allergy was and that some foods she just wasn't allowed to eat.

She was also related to the coolest guys ever but everyone of course knows that.

Sandy was making lunch for her four children when she realized she had forgotten to buy cold cuts for the week.

Tom was out with Frankie at the bookstore as she was taking an interest in reading and the boys were at the park playing ball.

Everyone would be home soon though so she had no time to go to the market so she decided to make due with what she had. Which was peanut butter and strawberry jelly.

The boys wouldn't mind she knew it was the little one she was worried about as Frankie never had peanut butter. She liked Jelly though and often had it on crackers with her brothers.

"Oh well, she can try it and if she doesn't like it I'll go out and get her something" she said.

She had no other options as she had no cold cuts or cheese. The family of six definitely ate like a family of twenty as the growing children and her husband loved food.

But least when it came to snacking they ate healthy which pleased her. They ate candy and junk food sometimes but not too much.

She put together six sandwiches and set them out on a plate in front of the six chairs and then set out glasses of milk for each person. She also put out fruit and vegetable platters for a full balanced meal.

The boys came home first and ran upstairs to change and wash up. A minute later Tom walked in followed by Frankie who was holding one beginning reading book and a picture book. The picture book was a new Fancy Nancy a book Frankie loved because the child was a princess like her. Or least she dressed like one with fancy clothes and stuff. Frankie thought she was funny.

The other book was a princess book too but she could read it herself as she learned most of the words. Both books would be read with her brothers by that night.

Frankie sat and opened the sandwich and frowned. "Where's my turkey momma?" she asked as she always ate turkey or ham or bologna.

"I forgot to buy some but I will later, you never had peanut butter and jelly before so I hoped you'd be a big girl and try it for me" Sandy replied.

Frankie nodded. She liked when her family told her she was a big girl as everyday she felt a bit more grown up.

Everyone soon was seated and grace was said. Frankie ate some fruit and vegetables first liking the banana's, watermelon, strawberries, grapes, cantaloupe and carrot sticks.

When she ate a bit of all the fruits and vegetables she picked up half the sandwich.

"Look everyone, I'm going to try the peanut butter and jelly now" she announced and everyone looked at her.

She took a big bite and chewed it. "How is it?" Sandy asked and Frankie shrugged.

"It's weird and…" she said and then started to cry. "It's making me feel all weird" she added.

Her face got red and Sandy gasped. "Oh my gosh she is allergic to peanuts" she cried.

"I'll take her to the hospital" Tom said and scooped up Frankie who grabbed his neck and put her head on his shoulders feeling scared.

"It's okay baby, daddy will fix this" he hushed her.

The other four nodded still a little shocked. When Tom and Frankie were gone they realized what had happened.

Joe shook his head sadly. "I hope she is okay, Frankie never seems to go a day without getting hurt" he said.

Sandy ruffled his hair fondly. "She'll be fine, the doctor will give her a shot right away" she said.

"Oh great cause she adores those" Nick said and Sandy shrugged. "She has no choice but I know three guys who will cuddle her after and dry her tears" she said and they all nodded.

"Should we throw her another party?" Nick asked the two and they nodded.

"But not Alice, maybe let Stella give her a makeover or something, we can even invite that girl Andy, Frankie's friend from the park" Joe offered.

Kevin and Nick nodded. "Yeah, good idea bro" he said. Sandy told them to go as she had no idea how long before the two returned and she knew the princess would want comfort right away.

Forty minutes later Tom walked back in holding Frankie who was still crying though her face looked normal.

Sandy went to her and apologized as she took her baby. "Mommy is so sorry, your never going to eat peanuts again" she said.

Francesca hugged her tight. "It's okay you didn't know mommy, I know you wouldn't hurt me" she said.

Sandy put her down. "The boys planned you something to make you feel better, I know you had to get a shot" she said.

Frankie nodded and pointed to the band-aid. "But it made me feel betters so it was a good shot" she said.

Sandy smiled and ruffled her hair. "Go upstairs kiddo" she said and Frankie ran off not needing to be told twice.

Upstairs she was surprised to see her friend Andy. Her brother Kyle was also there and so was Stella and a girl Frankie never saw before.

"Frankie! Your alive!" the child yelled and hugged her.

"Andy I told you she just got an allergic attack and they had to give her a shot" Kyle said.

"But Kyle, you were just saying when Maggie was little better me and the twins were alive, she almost died from her peanut allergy" Andy pointed out referring to the oldest sibling Margaret who had moved out just before she met Frankie.

Frankie's eyes went wide. "That was different, I was five and Kyle was three and I took the peanuts off dad's desk when we snuck in and Kyle had no idea what to do till I told him to find help" the mystery girl said.

She smiled at Frankie. "Your okay Frankie, your daddy did what mine did and got you help" he told her and she nodded.

"Okay but can we talk of something else and who are you?" she asked and Maggie smiled.

"That's Maggie my big sister, see I got bigger family than you cause I got a big sister, a big brother and two little brothers" Andy said.

"Your lucky I want a sister" Frankie said. "Oh we're not good enough anymore guys" Joe said and Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Not what I mean dummy, a sister could talk girly to me" she said.

Stella went to her. "Don't forget me kiddo, I have no siblings so being with you four is the closest I have, I think of you as my sister" she said and Frankie hugged her.

"Oh yeah I forgot I had my Stelly" she said.

"Okay well Stella and I are going to make you two beautiful now" Maggie said and the two girls cheered.

They went into Frankie's room and the guys decided to practice.

"Wow, you guys really do own the best stuff" Kyle said sounding jealous as he watched Kevin and Joe get a guitar while Nick brought down his drums.

"You play?" Kevin asked. Kyle shrugged. "Trying, I got a used guitar at a garage sale last week and got it fixed up but not very good" he answered.

Kevin put down the guitar he picked onto Joe's bed and grabbed another off the revolving guitar carrier.

"Show me what you know but carefully, my guitars mean the world to me" he said and Kyle nodded.

He strummed the few chords he knew and Kevin smiled. "Not bad so you want to be a musician?" he asked and Kyle shrugged.

"Not sure yet, I mean I got my guitar for ten dollars at a sale, not what you call a big spender" he answered.

"Least your honest" Nick said.

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, I think I'll leave it to professionals like you but I would like to play music to the twins, my mom usually sings to get them to sleep but she lost her voice" he said.

"Sit, I'll show you how to play" Kevin said. Kyle was stunned. "How…how much will this cost me?" he asked.

"Nothing my friend, I don't charge friends, your sister is our sisters best friend so that makes you a friend too" Kevin answered and Kyle smiled.

"Neat I'm friends with celebs" he said and all three chuckled.

Kevin, Kyle and Joe sat on Joe's bed and by the time the girls were done an hour later Kyle was pretty good.

"Keep doing that and you'll least have a song till your mom is better" Kevin advised when the girls came out. Kyle was still fiddling with the guitar playing out the song again when Joe spoke.

"Wow don't you two look pretty" Joe said and they stopped to observe two very pretty girls.

They both wore new pink dresses made by Stella and their hair was all curly and they had lip gloss on. They looked very cute.

"Was that my song?" Andy asked her brother as she caught a few cords and recognized it.

Kyle nodded. "Yup princess, I thought I'd sing it tonight with my new guitar since Kevin and Joe taught me it" he said.

"Aw I wanna hear it" Frankie said thinking it had to be good if a kid as cool as Andy liked it.

Kyle looked to the guys. "If JONAS would help sing it" he said and they all nodded.

Nick got up and got out a guitar and the four blended together perfectly and they all sang as one as well.

Christopher Robin and I walked alongUnder branches lit up by the moonPosing our questions to Owl and EeyoreAs our days disappeared all too soonBut I've wandered much further today than I shouldAnd I can't seem to find my way back to the WoodSo help me if you canI've got to get backTo the House at Pooh Corner by oneYou'd be surprisedThere's so much to be doneCount all the bees in the hiveChase all the clouds from the skyBack to the days of Christopher Robin and PoohWinnie the Pooh doesn't know what to doGot a honey jar stuck on his noseHe came to me asking help and adviceFrom here no one knows where he goesSo I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's thereHow to loosen a jar from the nose of a bearHelp me if you canI've got to get backTo the House at Pooh Corner by oneYou'd be surprisedThere's so much to be doneCount all the bees in the hiveChase all the clouds from the skyBack to the days of Christopher Robin and PoohIt's hard to explain how a few precious thingsSeem to follow throughout all our livesAfter all's said and done I was watching my sonSleeping there with my bear by his sideSo I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was goingI swear that the old bear whispered "Boy welcome home"Believe me if you canI've finally come backTo the House at Pooh Corner by oneWhat do you knowThere's so much to be doneCount all the bees in the hiveChase all the clouds from the skyBack to the days of Christopher RobinBack to the ways of Christopher RobinBack to the days of PoohAll four girls clapped and Maggie said they had to go home so Andy hugged everyone while Kyle shook hands with JONAS.

"Don't be afraid to call if you want to hang out" Kevin said and he nodded.

Frankie then yawned and she fell asleep in Joe's bed as he read her new book. He left her there covering her up and taking off her shoes.

It was just another normal day for the princess. Well normal for them.


	14. Frankie and the Halloween night

_In spirit of Halloween I made Frankie dress up happy Halloween everyone_

"Trick or treat, smell my feet and give me something good to eat, if you don't, I won't care, I'll pull down your underwear"

The three brothers and their friend Stella looked up as the young girl paraded up the stairs singing.

"Frankie, where did you learn…" Stella started to ask but stopped as the boy gave himself away as he snickered.

"Real cute Joseph, you teach her this stuff?" she asked and he scoffed.

"Get a life Malone, a more humorous one please, it's just a harmless song" Joe said as he jumped up to walk over to her.

He bent over and she high fived him. "Well done shorty" he commented and she giggled.

"It is funny Joey" she said and he smirked proudly.

"That's cause your big brother knows comedy" he said proudly.

Everyone but Frankie rolled their eyes. Joe was a comedian but his jokes were often stupid or lame but they laughed because he knew how to say stuff funnily.

"Okay back to our topic, what are we dressing as for Halloween?" Stella asked.

Frankie and Joe joined them again on Nick's bed.

"I wanna be a kitty cat" Frankie said. Stella smiled. "That can be arranged" she said and she clapped happily.

Since the guys refused to say what they were, she got up and took Frankie to her house to dress her while the guys got themselves ready.

Stella first got out black sweats, a black belt and a black long sleeved shirt from Frankie's room.

She made her a sparkly kitty as she covered the clothes in sparkles making it shiny.

She got out felt and made cat ears and glued them to a headband and then glued a tail to her belt. Then she drew on Frankie's face with washable paint and gave her whiskers and colored the tip of her nose black.

Frankie wore her black dress shoes with black stockings and was a very cute black cat.

Stella then dressed in her witch costume. "I'm a witch and you're my cute black kitty" she said and Frankie clapped happily.

They went back to the firehouse and Frankenstein Kevin greeted them.

"It's too bad it's impossible to climb steps without bending your knees" he said as he walked toward them without bending his knees.

He had fastened real screws to a black headband and wore the costume he bought.

Walking upstairs they saw count Dracula who was Joe and a wolf man which was Nick in a creepy wolf mask with a wolf body.

"You guys are scary" Frankie said. "That's the point kiddo" Joe said as he put in his fangs and put red pain on his chin to look like blood.

"More like dorky" Stella said and Joe scoffed. "Better than the good witch, what too afraid to be ugly for a day?" he asked and Stella smirked. She held up a makeup kit she was holding but no one saw.

She went into the bathroom and came out wearing green makeup and a wart on her cheek and nose. She looked like a witch.

"Better?" she asked and Joe gave her a thumbs up.

It was almost five so the five left and started trick or treating. They ran into Andy who was a puppy and Kyle was a vampire like Joe. The twins were in a double carriage and both were cute little pumpkins.

The group decided to go together and by nine Kevin helped out Kyle and carried Andy who was asleep while Joe walked Stella home and Nick carried Frankie who was asleep to the firehouse.

He put her in bed and took out all the peanut candy from her basket and all the other stuff he thought wasn't good then left her room.

_Short and my boy Frankie one is better but wanted to do for the princess_

_Happy Halloween_


	15. Frankie and her first sleepover

_Hi all, okay so been in a funky mood for a few weeks and got tired of writing but looking at my tree a glow brought me a better mood._

_Here's a new princess story for you for being patience. Thanks to soccerstar97 for idea. This is Frankie's first sleepover and she learns Andy is a bit bossy and naughty._

Frankie Lucas was excited. Being only five she was excited about a lot of stuff but today was really special.

She was going to meet Andy at the park. It had been almost a week since Halloween and for a child it felt like forever since she saw her friend.

RING! RING!

The house phone in the old firehouse rang and the oldest child answered.

"Good afternoon, this is the Lucas home, Kevin speaking" he said and a voice chuckled.

"You sound like a secretary Kev, did your mom make you say that?" Kyle Anderson asked.

Kevin laughed back. "Hi Kyle and yeah mom wants us to answer the phone politely" he answered.

"Good deal, anyway Andy was bugging me to call Frankie's house to play so I am" he said.

"Hey Princess?" Kevin called out and the little girl came down the middle pole.

"Yes Kevy?" she answered. "Do you want to go to the park and see Andy?" he asked and Frankie cheered.

"Yes of course I would, yay Andy" she yelled making him laugh.

"I take that's a yes?" Kyle asked catching the girls excited squeal. "You know it Kyle, I'll text you when we leave" he answered and hung up.

"Okay kiddo first we got to dress warm as its getting cold out and you need your hair brushed" he told her.

Frankie pouted. "That takes forever" she whined.

"That or we don't go" he said and she pouted again. "Your no funs" she said and Kevin smirked.

"If you cooperate sis it goes fast, come on" he said and scooped her up. He went to the poles first.

"Yo bro's get dressed were meeting Kyle and Andy at park" he called up and two voices shouted okay.

He then took Frankie into her room and got her dressed in warm pants and a long sleeved shirt.

Then he did the annoying task of fixing her curly, knotted hair and she whined as it hurt like always.

"I hate this part, it hurts" she whined as Kevin tried being gentle but still pulled a little and she'd yelp.

Finally it was over and he put the hair in a ponytail and got out her coat.

Nick and Joe came into the room as he put on her shoes.

"Come on boys, were gonna be lates" Frankie whined as she jumped off his lap.

"Relax sis we got plenty of time" Nick said and she nodded. "If you say so" she said.

The four left the house and ten minutes later the girls were hugging happily.

"I missed you so much been forever" Andy said. "I know been long time" Frankie agreed and all four older boys rolled their eyes.

The girls ran to the slides while Kyle and the Lucas's pushed the twins on baby swings.

"My mom is really happy Andy met Frankie, she never stops talking about how cool your sister is" Kyle said.

"Francesca is the same way, I think Andy is like her first friend she seen out of school" Nick agreed.

Just then the girls ran back. "I want a sleepover" Frankie said and the guys shared curious looks.

"Marissa had one a few days ago and she said it was so cool" Andy explained.

"Yeah really cool I want one now" Frankie added.

"Me too" Andy agreed.

"You're a bit young girls" Joe started and both stomped their feet.

"We'll be six next year and that's a huge age" Frankie said.

"Yeah, well probably be only first graders who never had a sleep over how can you make us so lames already" Andy said.

"You can't win with them can you?" Kyle whispered and all three shook their head.

"Okay girls we have to ask our parents first and then we'll see, you go play now" he said and both stormed off.

"I thought they knew everything" Andy said to Frankie who shrugged.

"Guess their dumb like us" she agreed.

An hour later the siblings left and immediately the two girls ran to their parents when they were home.

The parents were skeptical as both were going out on dates and Kyle had a basketball game and the twins were going to their grandmothers.

"We can watch them I guess" Kevin supplied.

"Yeah, their just two little girls" Joe agreed.

"How hard could it be" Nick added.

Sandy called the Andersons and Mrs. Anderson agreed after a few minutes of coaxing.

"I'll have to meet your boys first" she said and Sandy agreed. Mrs. Anderson came over with Andy and quizzed the boys and was happy at how responsible all three were.

"Okay I think my daughter will be safe she does seem to like your little girl Frankie" she finally agreed.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson" Sandy said with a smile. "Its Grace"

"Sandy" Sandy said and they shook hands.

She then left and got Andy's stuff from the car and then left. Soon Sandy and Tom also left and the girls played in Frankie's room.

The guys went upstairs after telling the girls to get them if needed. "Just play in your room sis and if you need stuff ask for it" Joe said and they nodded.

After a half hour of playing dolls the girls got bored. "Lets get a snack" Andy suggested.

"Okay I'll get my brothers" Frankie said and Andy grabbed her hand.

"We don't need them, Joe was just being a worry wart" she said. "But…."

"Come on Frankie lets have fun" she insisted and ran out. Frankie followed and led her to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and got out pudding cups. "Lets just take these and a juice" she offered.

Andy had a better idea. She took Frankie's step stool she used to wash her hands when helping Sandy cook and climbed onto the counter.

"Lets make something really yummy" she suggested and opened all the cabinets till she found bowls.

She got out them all but it was a big heavy stack and a couple slipped out and crashed onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Frankie cried as their was now glass everywhere by their naked feet.

The boys raced over from the poles wearing shoes and Kevin took Frankie and Andy away.

"Didn't Joe say to ask?" he yelled. "I wanted to but she said not to" Frankie cried.

"I was making a sundae with pudding and I lost control of the stupid bowls" Andy said.

"And you could have gotten hurt" Joe scolded. "I think you both need a timeout" Nick said.

"I didn't do nothing" Frankie cried. "You should have gotten us anyway no matter what Andy wanted" Kevin corrected.

He put them both in a corner and helped Joe and Nick clean up the two broken bowls and put back the others.

"I'm sorry, I should of asked and not told Frankie not to ask" Andy said first when they were freed.

Kevin hugged her. "It's okay but now you will right?" he asked and she nodded.

"And I won't do stuff that's bad cause someone told me to" Frankie said.

"Good but I'm afraid you lost your snacks because you didn't ask" Kevin said and both pouted.

"I'm sorry but that's what happens" he said and led them back to Frankie's room.

An hour passed before Andy was really hungry. "I don't care he cant just starve me" she said and stormed out.

She decided to cook something this time and found some popcorn and using the stool again got it in the microwave.

Andy set it for four minute and Frankie stared at it in awe.

"Andy, the boys already are mad…"she said and Andy shrugged.

"So we'll give them some popcorn and they'll see were big kids" she said and grabbing her hand pulled her back to the room.

Popcorn was done in two minutes and so began to burn. When it went off a lot of smoke came out of microwave and set off the smoke alarm.

Kevin grabbed Andy's and Frankie's arms and put them in the corner.

"Will you stop being bad girls already?" he yelled and they burst into tears.

Ignoring that Kevin went to help his brothers again.

They got the alarm off and turned on vents and opened windows and doors hoping to air out the smoke.

It cleared a bit after twenty minutes but the kitchen still smelled horrible even after Joe threw out the bag.

Kevin let the girls out finally and marched them to the bedroom.

"Now it's bedtime, you two will sleep in Joe's bed so we can keep an eye on you" he said. He got the girls in pajamas and let them get their teddies before marching them upstairs.

They climbed into Joe's bed but slept with their backs to each other. They closed their eyes and soon fell asleep not wanting to get into more trouble.

The next morning after Tom and Sandy left for work Kevin awoke the girls.

"I was going to take you girls somewhere fun but after last night I am not too sure" he said.

"Aw no Kevy, we'll be good" Frankie whined.

"We were trying to impress you boys by being growed up and making our own snacks" Andy said.

All three smiled. "Sometimes being grown up is knowing when to ask for help" Nick supplied.

"Okay I'm real sorry I thought I could impress you but it was wrong" she said.

"Just be our sisters friend Andy let us be the grown ups being a kid is more fun" Joe said and she nodded.

"Okay why don't I make pancakes?" Nick asked and everyone nodded.

It was just a normal day for Lucas family.


	16. Frankie and the mean lying boys

_Hey all, well as it's a week till Christmas I probably won't be updating till next year but I did want to give you all a gift._

_This and previous chapter goes to SoccerStar97 for the ideas so I pretty much own nothing except the laptop this is written on and partially little Francesca. I love this kid. _

"HELP!"

It was only a matter of seconds before three bodies were down the three poles in the firehouse.

"Frankie! What happened baby? You fall?" the youngest, Nick Lucas asked as the three ran to the little girl.

She shook her head as she cried.

"No Nicky, it's worser!" she said and hiccupped trying to calm down.

"Well then why don't we go get a drink of water so you can calm down and then maybe we can help you princess" Nick said.

Frankie nodded and took his hand and Nick led them all to the kitchen.

He picked her up and put her on the high stool and Kevin and Joe sat beside her while Nick poured the water.

Frankie drank the cool water and took a few deep breaths and finally blew her nose into a towel Nick also gave her.

"Okay I'm betters but nows you three needs to come to my school tomorrow and teach Robbie Johnson a lesson" she said.

"What did Robbie do?" Kevin asked.

"He said Santa don't exist! Just cause he is a fifth grader he thinks he is such a smarty pants" Frankie yelled.

"Why would he say that? And why were you with a fifth grader?" Joe asked.

"I don't know and I wasn't with him I was with Alexia and Morgan and I was telling them I was gonna see Santa soon and tell him about the new baby doll I want" Frankie explained.

"Then stupid Tommy Johnson hears and says his brother says he isn't real and even goes to get dumb old Robbie" she adds.

All three shake their heads. "Well he is wrong sis, maybe Robbie saw his parents wrapping their gifts for him because you know only one or two are from Santa as he has to give to the whole world" Joe explained.

Frankie nodded. "That makes sense, so there really is a Santa?" she asks and Joe nods.

"Of course and there is always one or two special toys you get from him every year if your very good" Nick said.

Frankie sighed. "But I was bad this year" she says suddenly worried.

Joe shrugs. "But only a little, everyone makes mistakes but you're a nice girl who shares and helps people right?" he asks.

Frankie nods. "I try to, I don't like being mean to people it don't feel good and I don't like making others hurted" she said.

"Well then I'm sure you'll be getting something special from Santa just remember it's one week till Christmas so this week be very good so Santa will see just how great Francesca Lucas is" Kevin said.

Frankie nodded and kissed Joe and Kevin's cheeks and hopped down and Nick bent so she could hug and kiss him.

"Okay I shall be the best kid ever and become Santa's favorite and maybe I'll get that doll and uhhh….lots of other neats stuff" she said.

"Go for it sis" all three said simultaneously and Frankie ran off happy again thanks to her three awesome brothers.

"Oh but Frankie" Nick said before she could run off and she turned back.

"Being good means not calling anyone stupid or any other mean name you can think of, you need to be nice to the boys as well" he warned.

Frankie nodded and hurried away after giving him a thumbs up but she was a bit worried again.

'But that boy is a big stupid dummy head' she thought and wasn't sure she could ever be nice to Tommy and his brother. They were just too annoying.


	17. Frankie and her talk to Santa

_Okay so this is a bit late I'm sorry, was so busy since my last chapter but here is Frankie's Christmas_

_Hope everyone had a wonderful celebration and got something nice under the tree. God bless you all and Happy New Year make 2011 bring you happiness and joy and may your resolutions come true._

It had been a few days since the boys advised the kindergartener. Frankie knew she had to be kind the rest of the week. It was just too hard.

She didn't tell her brothers though. Now it was Saturday and the four siblings walked into the mall together.

Frankie took Kevin's hand. Joe and Nick walked behind. Joe slung his arm around Nick's shoulders.

They walked to where Santa was and into the line of children of all ages waiting to see the nice man who would bring presents.

"I changed my mind….lets just go home" Frankie whined suddenly when they were only three families behind.

The three Lucas brothers glanced at each other before the oldest, Kevin, lifted up their little sister.

"Why sweetie? Were almost to Santa" he asked and Frankie looked over at the man and gulped.

"Because…he'll yells at me" she whimpered.

"Why? You're such a good girl" Joe asked. Frankie shook her head.

"But I wasn't Joey, I told Tommy to shut up yesterday after I was good to him alls week and it was not easy" she answered.

What did Tommy do?" Nick asked. "He said my picture was ugly…the one on our fridge that we made yesterday so I said to shut up I did best I could and he said I was mean and ran off" she explained.

"Well he was mean to, don't worry least you didn't hit him or nothing but next time just tell the teacher" Joe said.

She nodded and the boys realized they were to move up. Ten minutes later Kevin carried the frantic Frankie over.

"It's okay sweetie, he's real nice remember?" Kevin whispered and Frankie let him go and sat on Santa.

"Hi Santa…I'm Francesca, member me from last year? I got a little bigger" she said.

"Of course I do, my you have grown Francesca" Santa replied.

Frankie grinned. "I becoming a big girl and I did try to be good all year but that dumb Tommy Johnson is a meanie" she said.

"Aw that's okay, I know everyone gets a little naughty but I know you're a very sweet girl who tries hard right?" Santa asked and she nodded.

"Oh yes Santa…so does that mean I can get a new baby doll? I have one but she needs a friend badly" she asked.

Santa nodded. "Of course, now lets smile for the camera as I have lots of children to see but it was so good seeing you again Francesca" he answered.

Frankie nodded. "Can my brothers be in the picture…you know Joey, Kevy and Nicky right? Their a good band called JONAS" she asked.

"Oh yes, I seen the cd, you boys are talented, come on everyone squeeze in" he said.

Joe squatted by Frankie while Nick sat on Santa's other knee and Kevin squatted beside him and the picture was taken.

Santa gave Frankie a small coloring book, crayons and a candy cane and the boys all got candy canes.

"You was so right Kevy! I love Santa he is so nice and forgiving and…he just so cool" she exclaimed.

All three chuckled. "Yes he is but Frankie do you know the real reason we celebrate Christmas?" Nick asked.

Frankie nodded. "Of course, you all told me last year it's…uh…someone's birthday I think" she nodded. "Someone very special, God's son Jesus Christ was born on December twenty-fifth many years ago" Nick said.

Frankie nodded. "He must be really really really old" she said making him laugh.

He lifted her. "Yeah kiddo, come on lets go finish our shopping and then we can get a pretzel and go home" he suggested.

Frankie nodded.

Two days later it was Christmas and Frankie squealed with joy as she got her doll.

Stella came over a little after lunch and Frankie gave her a present.

"Stella!" she exclaimed and Stella picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Merry Christmas princess" she greeted. "You too and I got a present for you" she said.

"Aw, you didn't have to…"

"It's Christmas" Frankie said and ran to her room. Stella got out hers from the bag in her hand.

They both unwrapped at same time and smiled. Stella was given a small yarn doll.

"I made it with mommy, we did it together and I decorated it, she is a little you" she explained.

The doll had blonde yarn hair and blue eyes. "I love her" Stella said smiling at the doll.

Frankie smiled back. "I love mine too, did you make the clothing?" she asked fingering the delicate doll clothes.

"Every piece is Stella crafted, there is even a few little outfits for Frankie bear" she said.

Frankie took them apart and smiled. She had a couple dresses and a camping outfit, a red pajama and a tuxedo for her precious bear.

Frankie put them back in the box and hugged Stella.

"Merry Christmas Stella I am so glad your over her because you're the best present ever….I am glad your in our lives your like a sister to me" she told her.

"Back at you princess, and were not like sisters kid, we are because your so the best friend ever" she agreed.

Frankie smiled. She had a great Christmas as always because she had an awesome family.


	18. Frankie and the New Year death

_Hi all, so I guess if anyone read my note you know why I wasn't around. I deleted that but for those who don't know, this is why I wasn't around._

_I know its really late but this is my new years story. But can you blame me once you read this? _

_Note some of my stories are actual real experiences of me. It's like when JB writes a song it speaks about them. I do that in writing, I write what I know and what I been through. RIP Grandma. _

_Now I'm not sure how you all would tell a child but if she was mine I think I'd do it like this. I mean I know she is five but what are you gonna do lie a few years? _

_Anyway one other thing is I wanted to say how great a life Tom's mom had but I'm thinking the family are catholic and my grandma was Jewish so skipping that but I can say she survived a camp. Both of them did. _

Normally the five year old perky princess was up at six as she went to sleep at eight-thirty.

But last night was special and she didn't sleep till twelve-thirty as she got to stay up with her family to celebrate the birth of 2011.

So it was nine when she awoke. She blinked her eyes and kissed her bear a good morning as he was always first to be greeted.

"It's a new year Frankie bear, a new year to bug my brothers and maybe finally learn to play music like them" she told him.

The child always set high standards and usually got her way. She got out of bed in her barney pajamas and put on her barney slippers and a pink robe.

She then put on Frankie's bear little blue robe over his blue pajamas. She sometimes bought him clothes but mostly his wardrobe was Stella made.

She walked out and noticed only her father was awake. 'Everyone stayed up real late, I guess I'll let them sleep' she thought.

Shrugging that she'd wait an hour though probably less she went to her dad and hugged his neck.

"Hi Daddy"

Frankie said it cheerfully as she hugged him. The five year old was quick to notice he didn't return the greeting.

"Daddy?" she called to him softly. Tom turned his head and blinked and tears fell from his eyes.

"You're crying, what happened daddy?" she asked.

"Grandma…." he began and stopped. 'You can say it Tom she is your big girl now' he thought.

Tom got a paper towel from the table and wiped his eyes and blew his nose before picking up his youngest child and settling her on his lap.

"Frankie honey do you remember when your fish died?" he asked and Frankie nodded.

"Well just like fish every living thing dies, plants and trees and….people" he said slowly.

"I'll die?" she asked. He nodded. "We won't for many years to come but I am afraid Grandma joined your fish today" he said.

Frankie gasped. She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

"I don't like this daddy, please stop scaring me, your making me real sad again" she begged.

"I wish I could princess, she was my mommy you know and…." he answered and burst into tears and the two hugged holding each other tightly.

Sandy walked out then and witnessed the scene. "Tom? Frankie? What happened?" she asked.

"Mommy!" Frankie cried looking up. She jumped off her father and in seconds Sandy was holding her.

"Grandma died momma, it's no fair, I don't want this stupid death, first my fishy then Grandma" she cried.

_Okay authors not again. I really don't wanna type all my adventure cuz my fingers will fall off. I just wanted to explain why I wasn't around._

_That and this is making me sad again. _

The family set off that night to New York where the old woman had lived and the family said hi to her husband.

The next day she was buried and a week later they returned home. They'd move on but the sadness would remain a bit.

_That about sums it up. Wow, I think I need a happier Frankie tale this kids life is hell sometimes lol._

_Though I probably won't. Just a glimpse my next idea is a certain bff of Frankie's moving. Which is why she's not in any other story. She may return though someday. _


	19. Frankie and the crazy Easter day

_**Hi everyone, been a crazy year but finally its Easter so of course our Princess will do an egg hunt with her cool older brothers. Enjoy and Happy Easter.**_

_**I decided since the guys are three years younger in this series they can be more juvenile. I am going to start using them more. Nick is very mischievous here. As always if you want to know what they look like go to you tube and look up 'Time for me to fly' but it's the live showing.**_

_**Francesca I haven't figured out yet as I can't draw very well. I wonder if any of you could draw Frank Jonas as a girl for me. Since she is the female version of him. Her hair is shoulder length and curly like Denise's. **_

Francesca Lucas always seemed to awake cheerful. Well most of the time, she did get sick and sometimes was grumpy but today she was cheerful.

The five year rubbed her eyes and smiled at the chirping outside her open window.

She loved the springtime. It was warm outside again and all the snow was gone so the pretty animal and flowers were returning.

Spring also meant Easter which was today. As she was only five she didn't understand the holiday but she knew it had something to do with Jesus or something like that.

But she didn't care she didn't get everything. Frankie figured she'd learn it someday. She knew today she'd get lots of chocolate in a basket from the Easter bunny.

Then she, Nicky, Joey and Kevy, her awesome big brothers, would all search for eggs he hid. All were plastic with toys, candy or sometimes a dollar inside.

She walked out of her room carrying her five year old teddy bear Frankie bear. At the table were four baskets. Three were blue and one was a pretty pink.

She ran for the pink but before she could touch it her feet left the ground.

Frankie let out a yelp as her small body was lifted. She was turned and placed on the hip of her father who gave her a mischievous smile.

"Trying to sneak a piece of chocolate before breakfast young lady?" he asked and she shrugged.

"You caught me daddy, take me to jail" she said and held out her wrists making him chuckle.

"I do every year since you could walk" he teased and kissed her cheek.

"Come on lets move these off so we can eat then you all may eat one piece after, you can have a few more after lunch" Tom suggested.

He took hers off and she carried it to the living room. She then noticed the stuffed bunny waiting for her.

"Daddy may I least hug my new bunny?" she asked and Tom nodded and the girl squished it lovingly.

"His name will be Tommy after you" she said and Tom smiled.

"Thank you princess, I love it" he said.

"Morning dad….hey squirt"

The two turned to see Nick behind them. He yawned and ran a hand through his messy hair as he used the other to ruffle Frankie's.

"Morning lazy bones, I'm up before you again" she greeted back and the thirteen year old smirked at her.

"Sorry, I forgot your perfect, least I am the third awake" he said.

"Fourth, your mom is just in the shower" Tom replied.

"Okay, I beat our brothers then" Nick gloated.

"Not this time, I was almost in the bathroom just as you were sitting up" Kevin corrected coming down the middle pole.

Nick pouted and he ruffled his hair. "Least you beat danger, he is still snoring" he said and Nick chuckled.

He glanced at Frankie. "Not for long right sis?" he asked and she nodded.

She ran to her room and less than a minute later came back holding two water guns that still had a little water inside.

Nick shook it. "I think some nice cold water should be used" he said with a devious smirk.

Frankie nodded in agreement and taking his hand, she led him to the kitchen sink and stood on her stool.

She filled them both with very cold water and led the way upstairs.

She then turned at the stairs. "Did you want to help Kevy? I couldn't carry three" she asked sweetly.

Kevin shook his head. "No thanks, I'll help dad set the table" he said and the two youngsters scampered up the stairs.

They quietly tiptoed to Joe's bed just as he turned over onto his back with a loud snore.

Nick and Frankie pumped their gun and with a wink at each other let loose the water straight at Joe's face.

He screamed and the two high fived as Joe sat up. His hair dripped and shivering he glared at his little siblings.

"Ha ha very funny….can't just wake me normally can you?" he asked and the two shook their heads.

"This is normal Joey bear, come on breakfast time" Frankie said.

"You two go, I now need a hot shower as I am freezing cold and wet" he said and the two ran off.

"It'll also give me time to come up with revenge" he muttered as he ran for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he came down a pole dressed.

"You screamed like a girl" Kevin mocked and Joe glared at him. "Okay bro let me squirt freezing cold water at you and see what you scream like" he replied and Kevin shook his head.

"No thanks, besides I wasn't in on it was all those two" he said.

"Thanks bro" both said simultaneously.

Joe turned and smiled at them. "Oh it's okay I forgive them" he said and both gulped.

"Why then am I scared of him?" Frankie whispered to Nick who nodded.

After the four ate their French toast they each had their candy. Nick and Frankie kept together though as Joe kept up his creepy smiling.

When the egg hunt came they left the house to the church as they held it every year for kids three to sixteen.

As a lot more came this year they went for teams of two as it was forty kids doing the hunt.

Nick and Frankie held hands so Joe took Kevin and before they started the priest made his usual announcement.

"For those who are new, there is one golden egg out there with a very special prize now best of luck, top three teams get prizes" he said and blew his whistle.

The egg hunt was forty-five minutes but the Lucas's never wasted time and soon had found a few eggs.

Joe still wanted his revenge but hadn't come up with a thing. He thought of water balloons but he didn't want to harm his siblings. Not really.

As he and Kevin split up he went under a bush and found the golden egg.

Joe smiled as he got out and saw Frankie was close by. He opened the egg and took the prize.

As it was a special egg, the special prize was a small statue of a bunny with a basket.

He then felt his pockets for a replacement and found a yo-yo. It was perfect.

He then put the egg back but let a small part peek out and scooted away to another egg a child missed.

Frankie saw it and ran to the prize.

"I…." she began but stuck a look at her bro and shut her mouth.

"What?" Joe asked and she shook her head. "Oh nothing Joey" she said and ran away with the egg. Joe chuckled proudly.

Soon the hunt ended and thanks to Joe's stalling, he and Kevin didn't even place.

Nick and Frankie got third which was two chocolate eggs. Second was two little chocolate bunnies and first was two giant chocolate bunnies.

Frankie was more interested in her golden egg and asked Nick to open it. He did and frowned at the yo-yo but handed it to her.

She took it and frowned too. "But….this is…this is just a cheap yo-yo" she said.

Nick nodded as he opened a regular egg and found a smaller one. "A yo-yo isn't very special" he agreed and Frankie suddenly had tears down her cheeks.

"Why….why would…why would they do that Nicky?" she stuttered as she cried.

Nick shrugged and reached down for her hand. "Let's go find father Ryan and ask" he suggested as the family knew him from being part of the church.

Father Ryan was confused too. "I think someone stole your money sweetheart" he said kindly. Frankie nodded and let her tears fall quietly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, the prize was a small rabbit statue I picked up myself" he said softly.

"Someone took a child's prize, that's low" Nick muttered angrily. He bent and picked up Frankie to cuddle her.

Joe and Kevin had followed but Joe hung back. As Kevin rubbed Frankie's back he sighed.

He took out the rabbit from his pocket but instead of facing them he ran off ashamed.

Kevin looked up then and noticed. "I think I know who our thief is, he must have taken it as revenge" he said.

Frankie looked up and wiped her eyes. "Joey took it? For this morning?" she asked and Kevin nodded.

"He must have ran off because Frankie was crying and he felt bad" Nick commented.

Frankie nodded. "Put me down Nicky please" she said and then took off running.

The two followed with father Ryan and found the missing boy in the church.

He was sitting in the last seat fiddling with the rabbit. "Wanna trade?"

Joe turned his head and nodded. "I'm sorry sis, was just a joke" he whispered and took back his yo-yo.

Frankie nodded as she had stopped crying on the run. Her nose was still runny and before she could wipe it with her hand Joe grabbed it and took her to the bathroom and cleaned her up.

He carried her out with Frankie cuddling him. "I forgives you Joey, it was kinda funny now I knows it was you" she said as she clutched her bunny.

"Thanks kiddo, I'm glad I found you the rabbit, will look cute on your desk" he answered.

She pulled back and smiled. "Thanks Joey, I had a fun time did you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Everyday is fun that I get to spend with my favorite girl" he answered and Frankie grinned.

"You mean our favorite girl" Nick corrected. Joe nodded and put Frankie down.

Once she was down and Joe stood up straight Nick punched his shoulder.

He then smirked at him. "Do better revenge next time you dork" he said.

Joe rubbed his shoulder and glared at him. "Oh I will Nicholas" he said he put his arm around his bro and led him outside.

"Oh wait…forgot something in the bathroom" he said as they all were outside.

Joe had left a small water gun in the bathroom hiding it in the small plant.

He put it there after running from his siblings. He knew he would be in trouble but least he could squirt Nick.

He came out and let fire on his siblings getting all three. "Your right Nick water is more fun" he said as they ran from him.

Nick ran to their parents car and got open the trunk getting out three water guns and soon all four were soaked and were drying off in big towels that were also in the trunk.

It was just another normal day for the Lucas's

Happy Easter everyone.


End file.
